Asking For Trouble
by Sil-bD9
Summary: When Elsa receives her little sister's wedding invitation that'll take place in her hometown she's everything but excited. After her ex-fiancé dumped her ass for no apparent reason, she left Arendelle to never return. With no other choice but to face him since he's the best man, she refuses to do it alone. So, she decides to hire a walking-sex-bomb male escort. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing._

 **Asking For Trouble.**

 **1.**

 _Elsa Aleena Winters and Guest_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Winter_

 _request the honour of your presence_

 _at the marriage of their daughter_

 _Anna Janica Winters_

 _To_

 _Kristoff Bjorgman_

 _on Saturday the Eleventh of August_

 _at three o'clock_

 _St. Peter's Parish Church_

 _Arendelle, Norway._

"Holy fucking Christ" Elsa cursed loudly, re-reading the gold and white invitation again, unable to believe her eyes.

"What is it?" Moana asked from her couch, as she shifted her attention from the T.V. to her friend.

"Holy. Fucking. Christ." Elsa repeated, with wide and terrified eyes.

"You already said that" Merida said as she sipped from her glass of wine and started to walk towards her. Before Elsa could even react, Merida snatched the invitation from her hands, reading it quickly. "I don't get it. What's wrong with this?" Merida said frowning in confusion, waving the invitation in the air.

"Let me see!" Moana said as she popped her head next to Merida's while she read the invitation. "Aww! Your little sis is getting married! Aren't you excited?" Moana said with a big smile, but it quickly faded when she saw Elsa's horrified face. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, you don't like this dude or something?" Merida asked, and Elsa quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not that! Kristoff is adorable. He's perfect for Anna" Elsa said, as she started pacing across her living room.

"Then what is it? You haven't been home for years, don't you miss them?" Moana said as she watched her friend pace across the room.

"Of course I do! And that's exactly the problem" Elsa said biting her nail. Merida and Moana shared a confused look, making Elsa sigh. "Guys I haven't been there in _three_ years" Elsa said noting the word. "Ever since I moved to New York I've been avoiding the constant invitations and family meetings. _This_ I can't avoid!" Elsa tried to explain. Both of her friends stayed quiet for a moment until Moana opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it again.

"I don't get it" she said to Merida.

"Yeah, me neither" she answered, tilting her head to Elsa.

Elsa groaned.

"Guys, you do know the reason why I moved, right?" She asked, and both nodded.

"We do, but what does that has to do with your sister's wedding?" Moana said with her eyebrows furrowed. Elsa bit her lip.

"Because that's the _other_ problem. He's gonna be there" Elsa said quietly, as if someone else was going to hear them.

"Him? Why? After what he did to you he's invited to your sister's wedding?" Merida said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"He's the groom's best friend" Elsa said sighing. "Meaning he's the best man"

"Well that sucks" Merida said and sipped her wine. "I still don't get what the whole fuss is about. She's your sister, right? You deserve to be there more than him so.." she said and shrugged.

"The _fuss_ is about that I'm gonna go as lonely as a recent widow or even more so! It's been three years since we broke up. Three years of me disappearing and now I'm supposed show up even worse than when I left!" Elsa said, squeezing the platinum blonde messy bun at the top of her head.

"Oh, jeez are you serious?" Merida said rolling her eyes. "You're single, so what? Marriages suck anyway, and so do suckers like your ex-fiancé. You shouldn't even be worrying about impressing that fu-"

"Not everyone shares your opinion, Merida" Moana reminded her. "Even though if I agree that you shouldn't be trying to impress him, I guess it's also okay that you feel nervous about it" Moana said, and Merida just rolled her eyes.

"What can I say as an excuse?" Elsa said biting her nails.

"Woah, _what_?" Moana said arching a brow. "You can't skip your sister's wedding, Elsa!"

"Ugh, I know!" Elsa said whining. "But it's just- too soon!"

"Els, it's been three _years_ " Merida said.

"Exactly! Who marries someone in so little time?" Elsa said exasperated.

"Uh, _everyone_?" Moana said incredulously. "You said they met three years ago, right? They met when they both were adults with degrees and jobs and stuff they had nothing holding them back"

"But we got engaged when we had five years of relationship" Elsa said "that's a two year difference!"

"Yeah, but you're Elsa" Merida said a bit ironically and Moana elbowed her instantly. Elsa scoffed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Elsa said a tad offended.

"It means that you check excessively that everything has to be _perfectly_ perfect before you decide to make your next move. You spent your sweet time overthinking, analyzing, and figuring every possible scenario before you decide to do something" Merida bluntly explained.

" _Merida_!" Moana scolded.

"Well it seems that even if my overthinking took five years I still failed because here I am, dumped after three years living with my dog as my only company" Elsa said trying to not sound hurt.

"Whatever, Elsa. He's the dick here not you, but that doesn't mean that you can skip this" Moana quickly said. Elsa sighed.

"I know" she said truthfully. "I just wished I could go with someone, you know?" She said and took a sip of wine from her glass. "It'll be a lot easier than to face him alone after all this years" she said with a sad tone of voice. "Whatever, I don't even have guy friends to ask someone so I guess I should just book a ticket to Norway" she said and moved to grab her phone.

" _Wait_!" Moana exclaimed. "I have the perfect solution for you!" She said making the other two girls look at her in confusion. "So, two weeks ago my coworker had to go to a 10th class reunion party and she was absolutely horrified because there was this guy that was constantly flirting, sending texts and literally stalking her in every form of social media there is. She thought that maybe he was gonna _finally_ stop if she had a boyfriend and showed up there with one, too bad she wasn't interested in anyone at the time and almost every guy annoyed the shit out of her because she's grumpy as hell, she refused to take someone she knew. So, she rented a _gent_ " Moana said excitedly.

Both girls gazed at her in complete silence for a few seconds.

"A-A _what_?" Elsa said. Merida just stood quiet looking at Moana like she was insane.

"A gent! A male escort" she said like it was obvious. Elsa and Merida blinked. "Anyway, the guy was great, a little bit of a dork but a true gentleman and _very_ respectful. Everyone bought it instantly and the perv didn't bother Astrid the whole night. She was so happy with the results that she invited the escort for a drink afterwards and then they actually fell for each other! They're so happy right-"

" _Okay_! I think that's enough" Merida said, clearly not wanting to hear to a fairytale love story.

"Do male escorts are a thing?" Elsa said still confused.

"Apparently! And there's like, a catalogue of them. Astrid literally sat down with me and picked this guy like she was online shopping from Wal-Mart. They show you a picture of them, info, likes and dislikes, and there's even a review section" Moana explained.

"This is, the _creepiest_ shit I've ever heard" Merida said disturbed.

"This... _is it_!" Elsa said, jumping in joy.

"Are you _insane_?" Merida said in complete disbelief.

"Of course not! This is PERFECT. I pay a cute guy to pose as my boyfriend to make that stupid asshole regret dumping me without a fucking explanation and in the mean time I avoid awkward moments, pity comments and complete embarrassment in front of my whole family"

"I told you!" Moana said and moved in front of Elsa's computer, Elsa following quickly behind. "Uh- what was the name of the site? Oh, yeah!" She said and se starts typing _rentagent_ on Google.

"How did I end up with friends like you two again?" Merida said, and Elsa shushed her.

"Here it is!" Moana said once the page loaded.

There were lots of info and some 'Sale' guys pics here and there, but the very center of the site was a 'Wanna rent the perfect gent? Get started with this quiz!' button.

Moana quickly clicked on it.

 _Mark all the options that you like_

 **1- Around what age you want your perfect gent to be?**

 _-18-20_

 _-20-25_

 _-25-30_

 _-30-35_

 _-35-40_

 _-40-45_

 _-45-50_

"I'm 24 so 25-30" Elsa said, and Moana marked the option and clicked on 'next'

 **2- You'll like gents interested in?**

 _-Females_

 _-Males_

 _-Both_

 _-I don't really care_

"Let's mark females just in case" Moana said and marked it.

 **3- Any specific complexion for you perfect gent?**

"Uh, no, no really" Elsa instantly said who cared about complexions? Moana skipped through the palette and marked the 'no'.

 **4-Any general interests you'll like your perfect gent to have?**

 _-Politics_

 _-Sports_

 _-Business_

 _-Art_

 _-Music_

 _-Outdoor activities_

 _-Other (type key words)_

 _-None_

"Uh, skip" Elsa said. "He has to act so I guess I can just tell him to shut up if he starts acting weird" Moana just shrugged and marked 'none'.

 **5- Lastly, any specific traits you want your perfect gent to have?**

 _-Sporty_

 _-Vegan_

 _-Vegetarian_

 _-Sing skills_

 _-Dancing skills_

 _-Instrumental Skills_

 _..._

"Ugh, no, this is nonsense" Elsa said and Moana marked 'none' again "Are people really this specific when they're looking for guys?"

"The real question is: do people _really_ use this shit?" Merida said and Elsa glared at her, while Moana clicked on 'finish'.

"Okay, here they're" Moana said as she watched how lots of pictures with names below started to appear "Your possible choices"

Elsa got closer to her and started checking the bunch of beautiful men that appeared on her screen.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be impossible" she said, not taking the eyes of her screen.

"Here, let's make it a bit easier" Moana said and went to the 'Sort by' section and instead of 'featured' she marked 'best rated' the site quickly refreshed and new guys started to appear. "Ooohh, look at him!" Moana said pointing at one guy "Hercules. _Gosh_ , he looks yummy" she said while drooling over the picture of a bare chested (and ripped) red head guy that had a cute Greek nose.

But Elsa had her eyes stuck on something else.

"Him" she said pointing at the screen with wide eyes.

Moana snapped out of her drooling and Merida got close to the computer, suddenly curious.

Elsa was pointing at a picture of a silver-haired guy (that was too, bare chested) with a lean yet not exaggerate body. His skin was like perfectly clean porcelain and her eyes were an incredibly striking icy blue. He had a mischievous smirk and his eyes too shined with a glint of it.

"Did you just search Elsa Winter's gender-bend or something?" Merida said in complete shock.

"Oh my god this guy is _perfect_ for you!" Moana said still admiring the picture. "He's so handsome! And second best-rated for god's sake!" She exclaimed as she clicked in his picture.

 _Jackson Frost._

 _Born: January 3, 1992 (25)_

 _Allows: Pretending, Public Displays of Affection (kissing included)._

 _Prices to be discussed with renter: Sexual Intercourse._

Elsa nearly choked at that.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" she nearly screamed. "Are these freaking _prostitutes_?" She whispered/screamed to Moana, and Merida fell on the floor crying of laughter.

"Well of course! Some of them are, others not" Moana said "but most of them are, yeah. I thought you understood that when I said _'escorts'_?"

"Well _no_! I did not" Elsa said red as a tomato as she pretended not to look at this Jackson Frost picture.

"Oh don't be a baby Elsa! If you don't want sex then don't have it he won't rape you of anything, he's doing this for money" Moana scolded.

"You know what? I agree, this is gonna be _epic_ " Merida said recovering from her laugh attack as she dried the tears from her eyes. Elsa bit her lip again and gazed between her friends and Jack's picture.

Going alone, and facing her ex-fiancé as the crazy cat lady is gonna be way worse than having a sex-bomb posing as your boyfriend.

"How many for 10 days" Elsa said and Merida and Moana fist-bumped. Moana then went back to the screen and selected the option for ten days.

"Holy cow" she said. "Ten grand" she said and gazed at her biting her lip. "We can look for cheaper ones if you like"

"No way" Elsa said. "I want him" she said and moved to her computer pushing her a bit to finish her transaction.

Money was never a problem for the Winters, her parents were almost the owners of Arendelle (a small, yet surprisingly pretty rich city in Norway). Still, Elsa has never spent tons of money in nonsense stuff like her sister often did.

But desperate times require desperate measures. She, under any circumstances was gonna be ashamed ( _again_ ) in front of her ex-fiancé, much less she was gonna deal on her own with the awkward and somewhat rude comments that envious relatives were surely gonna give her at her very own house.

If 10,000$ was the price to pay to step out of the plane with a gorgeous, god-sent human being then you might as well take all her money right now.

Once she finished the transaction and filled the blanks of the information the agency required, they e-mailed her almost instantly.

 _Good afternoon Miss Elsa,_

 _We're glad that you decided to use RentAGent services, and we're happy to say that the gent you booked,_ _ **Jackson Frost**_ _, will be available to accompany you the days you've requested._

 _The transaction was a success, Jackson was already notified about your book, and he should be getting in contact with you shortly with the information you provided us. Still, here's Jackson's number and e-mail (attached), in case he experiences difficulties with communication._

 _When you two meet, he'll be giving you a contract for you to sign, and we'll be ready to start._

 _We also want to say that your experience will be delightful, with no troubles of any kind, and we, the managers, will be available in case of any doubt or problem (the latter we assure you won't happen)._

 _Jackson's a gentleman, as all of our gents. He'll treat you like a queen and won't ever disrespect you. You're in safe hands._

 _In case you want more services than what's already included, you can discuss them with him._

 _Attentive to everything,_

 _RentAGent Management._

Elsa gulped loudly as her face started to burst in flames.

Holy hell.

What have she done.

Before she could even react, her phone started ringing.

She felt like her heart exploded.

Moana and Merida started to scream.

"Oh my fucking god what did I do!?" Elsa said horrified covering her face with her hands.

"C'mon Elsa! Pick up, pick up, _pick up_!" Moana said as she gave her phone.

" _W-What do I say_?!" Elsa let out a cry as she looked at her phone like it was the devil itself.

"Just say hi for fucks sake!" Merida said. Elsa trembled, but took a deep breath and hit the green button.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered.

 _'Oh my god, Elsa. You're pathetic'_

"Hey, is this Elsa Winters?"

For god and all the saints that exist sake.

Of course he had to have as deep as the blue ocean, as soft as velvet and as delicious as honey.

Her toes curled.

"Y-Yah" She blushed as how her voice sounded like a dying pig cleared her throat soundly. "I mean, yeah." She said and gulped. "W-Who is this?" She said, and heard a low chuckle that made her ears burn in flames.

"This is Jackson Frost" He said, and she could almost _hear_ a teasing smirk that she was 100% sure his face had right now. "Jack, for short. From Rent-"

"Yeah, I know" Elsa quickly interrupted him. How embarrassing it was for a 24 old woman to rent a freaking guy anyway? She was pretty sure he'll find this completely embarrassing.

"Okay," He said chuckling again. "So, they told me that you requested me from August 3 to August 12"

"Uh, yeah" Elsa said, clearing her throat again.

"I just wanted to say that, I normally meet the person I'm going to work for a few days before so we can discuss how we're gonna do this, but I'm not in New York at the moment and I'm gonna arrive there on August 2, at late night" He said. "So, I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you before the day, it's that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Totally" Elsa quickly said. "Actually, we'll be traveling that day, if that's not a problem"

"Traveling? Where?" He said curiously. "I mean, of course it's not a problem, I'll do whatever you say for those days. I'm just curious"

"To Norway" Elsa said, feeling a slight dread in her chest. "To my sister's wedding" She clarified.

"Whoa, that's far. Guess we'll have time to talk in the plain then" Jack said and Elsa could feel him smiling.

"Yeah, I'll sent the ticket to your address, it's that okay?" Elsa asked shyly.

"Of course, princess" He said and Elsa's heart stopped. "I guess I'll see you on August 3" He added, and Elsa laughed a little too exaggerate.

"Yeah! See you!" She said and hit the red button as fast as she could to then face-palm herself.

"So… how it go?" Moana asked.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack" Elsa breathed out. "And I already know the day I'll die!" She said and took 3 large gulps of wine.

"When that is?" Merida asked.

"August third"

 **A.N.:**

 **Oh my gosh! It's been a while since I wrote Jelsa stories and it feels SO GOOD to do it again.**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this first chap/Introduction!**

 **So, just so you know, this story will be loosely based in 'The Wedding Date' and 'Asking For Trouble' by Elizabeth Young (very loosely).**

 **1.I just wanted to clarify a few things before I forget: Okay so RentAGent is a thing, I used the company/agency's name because I couldn't think of anything original. My intention isn't to advertise any of the company names I use, just so you know.**

 **WILL CHANGE. I'm still on T rating, but this will turn to M shortly.**

 **if this is loosely based on the movie and the book, please DON'T spoil anything in the review section, even if I don't use the stuff you think.**

 **Anyway! I'll probably update tomorrow because I'm SO excited to write this and it's just so fun to do. Get ready for very awkward and funny moments.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED; PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Silvana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asking For Trouble**

 **2.**

" _Hi, this is Elsa. Leave a message and I'll call you back"_ The sound of her answering machine was heard, as Elsa was trying to comb her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. She was in lacy panties and a bra, her face was completely washed and the nervousness in her belly was beginning to make her feel ill.

" _Hi, Elsa. This is Jack, Jack Frost"_ That make her instantly jump and cover herself even if it was just the answering machine talking and he definitely could not see her. _"Sorry I couldn't answer you yesterday, I was in a flight and then it just got too late. I just wanted to say that I'm getting ready as we speak and I got the ticket."_ He said as muffled sounds of objects were heard in the back. _"About your messages; I know you're nervous, and even if I don't know the details yet, don't worry. This is what I get paid for, your family will believe we're in love"_ Even if Elsa's chest tighten, she sighed deeply looking at the answering machine.

"It's not my family I'm worried about" She whispered, even if no one would hear her.

" _Trust me. I'll see you at the airport. Can't wait to meet you princess"_ He said and hung up.

Oh jeez, why did she have the feeling that this was going to end in a huge mess?

She shook her head and finished combing her hair into a braided up-do, to then apply make up the best way she could. She was about to meet one of the beautiful people on earth, and she really didn't want to look that bad (as she constantly did).

She was about to close her light-blue case, but before she did it she triple-checked in case she was forgetting about something. She was taking a lot more with her than what she really needed, but it'll be the first time she was going to see her family after everything that happened.

Most people would probably think that her family hated her, but it was the contrary actually. Sure, her mom and dad tried like a billion times to find excuses to get her home, or to just visit, but none of them worked. Still, they understood her. The whole issue kind of got everyone by surprise. It was out of nowhere, and no one really thought something was wrong with them. Heck, even she believed that everything was perfect.

How wrong she was.

She opened a box the was in one of her shelves, carefully examining stuff such as pictures with him, gifts, and even the box with her engagement ring.

She thought a million times to just throw the box and everything that was inside, but she couldn't.

It was just too painful.

She still hoped that maybe…. maybe, after all these years, he'll see her like the first time, and he'll realize his mistake, and everything will be fine again.

Hopefully he'll realize that dumping her was a mistake.

And Jack's gonna help with that.

She shook her head and her thoughts away, placing everything inside the box again,

She dressed as fast as she could without destroying her hair. She opted for a white body-con T-shirt dress, a dusty salmon jacket, dusty salmon heeled sandals, a baby blue satchel, and she was ready to leave.

She grabbed her travel cases, called a taxi, and got in immediately before telling the taxi man to hurry.

She wasn't late yet, but she was about to be.

She was halfway there when she got a text.

 _What's your seat number?- Jack._

She frowned a bit, confused by the question, but replied any way.

 _39C. why? -Elsa_

 _Great, see you in a few- Jack._

She tried to ignore the fact that he ignored her, and thought that maybe he just realized that they were seating together in the plane.

Before she could reply anything else, the taxi came to a stop and she realized that they were already there, and she also remembered that she wasn't late yet, but if she didn't hurry she would be.

Paying the taxi man and telling him to keep the change she grabbed a luggage cart as fast as she could to then grab her luggage and rush towards the bag check-in, until someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her backwards.

"What the-" Elsa said and turned to the person that yanked her.

"You really thought you could leave us without saying good bye?" Moana said and hugged her.

"You're such a bitch, Els" Merida said and hugged her as well.

"Aww, what are you doing here?" Elsa said as she broke the hug.

"Saying good bye of course!" Moana said.

"You really shouldn't have" Elsa said.

"Are you kidding? This is the first time is you're the one leaving. It's always been Moana and me the ones going to visit our families"

"Yeah, it's gonna be so weird not having you around" Moana said with a pout.

"Norway sounds amazing tho" Merida said.

"It sounds a bit cold but I still wanna visit it though" Moana said. Merida rolled her eyes and gave her a look. "What? You know I always prefer the beach" Elsa let out a soft chuckle at this.

"If I survive this, I promise I'll take you with me the next time" She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that" Moana said smacking her arm. "Who knows, maybe you and Jack will end up like Hiccup and Astrid and you'll forget about the bastard of your ex in no time"

"Did she really rent a guy called Hiccup?" Moana shrugged and Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, well… that's exactly the opposite of what I want to happen" Elsa muttered quietly. Moana blinked at this and Merida arched a brow.

"What do you want to happen?" Merida asked looking at her suspicious. Elsa paled for a second and cleared her throat to then barely look at her watch.

"Oh! I need to go guys my plane's gonna leave me. Thanks so much!" She said and gave them a quick hug while both of the girls still gazed at their platinum blonde friend confused. "I love you! Bye!" She said and almost ran towards the luggage- check in.

After she finished all the procedures that had to be done, she got inside the plane and took her respective seat that was besides the window. As soon as she sat down, she felt her heart threatening to explode, the color being drained off her face, and her lungs.

Why was she doing this again?

Oh yeah, her sister was getting married.

Was that really a good reason to go back to Arendelle?

She suddenly moved as fast as light and grabbed the first instructions sheet every plane had. She started to read it quickly as she slightly rocked in her seat back and forth. The lady in the row across from her sent her a funny look.

"First flight?" she asked, making Elsa jump a little in her seat to then snap her gaze at her. She let out a nervous and slightly creepy chuckle.

"My sister's getting married and the best man is my ex" Elsa said, and the lady gave her a pity smile. "If I chicken out, I wanna know where the nearest emergency exits are" She added, and to this the woman gave her an odd look and turned away from her.

Elsa nearly face-palmed herself.

"I think I need some water" She whispered to no one in particular.

She got up and almost ran towards the back of the plane, stopping in front of a flight attendant, breathing loudly and erratically.

"Lady, are you okay?" The brunette man asked concern present in his face.

"I just need some water" Elsa said breathlessly like she just ran a marathon. The flight attendant nodded quickly and pulled a large water bottle and a plastic cup out of one of the cabinets, he poured the water in the cup almost immediately and handed them to her, but instead of grabbing the cup Elsa snatched the bottle away and took ten large gulps as the attendant just gazed at her wide-eyed.

"First flight?" He asked too.

"No" She said wiping the water on her lips with her arm. "I used to fly all the time. The reason why I can't feel my legs is that in any second my date is gonna sit down in 39B, and I need to look _at least_ decent and not like a total freak" Elsa said almost trembling. The flight attendant shifted his gaze from her to the aisle.

"There's someone sitting in 39B" He said turning his gaze to her again.

" _What?"_ Elsa let out a terrified gasp. She turned to the aisle still hiding behind the wall, and indeed, there was a silver haired person sitting there.

She was ready for god to take her now.

"You should go, lady" The flight attendant said "And good luck" He said and turned to arrange some stuff from the cabinets.

Elsa let out a quiet cry.

She tried to calm her breathing, and then she walked towards her seat.

No one was sitting in 39A yet, so luckily it won't be so embarrassing so get to hers.

Once she got in front of the seats, she nearly fainted.

The pictures that site posted didn't do him justice. Good Lord, he was unbelievably gorgeous. He was wearing a black suit (jacket open), black leather dressing shoes, a white shirt and no tie; all of these pretty expensive looking.

He was using his phone, so he didn't look up to her.

' _You got this Elsa'_ She encouraged herself.

"Excuse me" She said with the softest voice she could. He instantly looked up to her. "That's my seat" She said pointing to the seat beside him with a shy smile.

It was actually pretty curious the way he was looking at her.

He looked pretty surprised, eyes not leaving her for one second, with a glint inside of the she couldn't quite identify, and an almost imperceptible smirk growing from the corner of his lips.

After realizing he was staring, he shook his head slightly and looked back at her with a charming smile.

"Sorry Miss, but I think this seat is taken" He said apologetically.

Elsa blinked.

 _What?_

"Uhm, yeah" She awkwardly said. Could this get more embarrassing really? Slowly, she took out that little part of the plane ticket they give you back, and pointed to the part where it showed her seat number.

Jack read the seat number, and then he read the name.

There was clearly a _Winters/Elsa_ there.

"Are _you_ Elsa?" He asked slightly surprised. Elsa blushed crimson. What the heck was that supposed to mean.

"Uh, yeah" She said smiling nervously. Jack smiled even wider.

"Oh, sorry. Please come sit down" He said and moved his legs as far as he could to give her space to get to her seat.

Elsa tried as hard as she could to make the blush fade and to not trip and fall straight on his lap.

Once she was finally on her place, she felt just a bit of relief. At least she could breathe properly now, and she wasn't blushing anymore.

But when she turned at Jack, he was still staring at her with a funny smile. She blushed again.

"…What?" She asked awkwardly, and Jack let out a low chuckle.

"Nothin' it's just…" He said and gazed at her again. "I wasn't expecting you to be the way you are"

What in hell was even happening.

"It's that a good thing or a bad thing?" Elsa asked carefully, already fearing the worst. Jack chuckled again.

"Good thing, of course. A really, really good thing" He said with a playful smirk.

"I.. don't understand. Didn't you see my picture or something? They asked for a scan of my I.D. and stuff" She said slightly confused that he didn't even recognize her. She was really easy to identify with the hair and stuff.

"Not really, they just ask for the I.D.'s in case something happens, but they don't show us who are we gonna work with" He explained. Elsa frowned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because we're gonna call sick a lot when we don't like the clients and that happens most of the times" He said, and Elsa's mouth's formed a perfect 'o'.

"And… do you wish you've called sick now?" She asked pretending to be casual, making Jack chuckle again.

"No, definitely not" He said, and Elsa felt butterflies in her tummy. "You're definitely not the type of client I'm used to work with"

"What's the type of client you're used to work with?" She asked.

"Older" He said immediately. "Way older women" He added and chuckled. "Uh, I don't know. Just… Women that have a really hard time getting men I guess" He said. "Not gorgeous women like you that can get any men they want" Elsa blushed for the billionth time in the day.

"That's not true" She immediately said, trying to hide her face.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked with a playful smirk. "Are you expecting me to believe that no man you know would want to go to a wedding with you for ten days?"

"I don't really have any guy friends in New York" Elsa said. "I moved a few years ago and between work and New York City life I really didn't have the time to meet too many people"

"So you're from Norway too, right?" Jack asked and Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I can hear a faint accent. It's pretty sexy" Jack shrugged like nothing.

Why didn't she get the seats with the emergency exit door? She would have jump from there already. Death by getting so flustered because of a Greek god-like man. Not a bad way to leave this world if you ask her.

"Stop it" She just managed to say, making Jack chuckle.

"You really blush a lot" He noted.

Okay, now he was torturing her.

She refused to answer and just hoped that for once God would help her not to blush even more.

"Sorry" He said after a few seconds. "I never introduced myself properly now that I think about it" And he held out his hand. "Jackson Frost, but please call me Jack, unless you want me to hate you" He said with a charming smile. Elsa slowly placed her hand in his.

"Elsa Winters" Elsa said timidly, but her breath hitched when Jack kissed her hand, eyes not leaving hers.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, princess" He said still very close to her hand, making her shiver as she felt his breath tingle in the back of her hand.

Elsa gulped.

Jack let go, and they both shifted in their places, staying in complete silence for a few moments. The plane finally took off and they were already flying.

"So, I've got to ask" Jack spoke again once the seatbelt sing turned off. "Why does a girl like you hires someone for an insane amount of money to accompany her to a wedding?" He asked, and Elsa paled a bit. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You don't have to answer or anything if you don't want to, but there're a lot of woman that prefer to be alone than with someone they don't even know" He said. "Plus, you're young, I don't think people are expecting you to be married, right?"

Elsa stayed a few moments just gazing straight to his eyes, trying to put words together for a not-so-embarrassing answer.

She sighed.

"My little sister's getting married in my hometown as you might figure it out already" She said quietly, and Jack nodded. "I haven't been there since I left, and that was three years ago" She continued. "If this wasn't her wedding, I wouldn't have come back, ever" She said, making Jack frown slightly in curiosity.

"Why did you leave?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I… was engaged to someone, for a really long time" She said. "We both knew each other really well, it wasn't like a summer love where you get engaged and then realize that's all just a fling. We've been together for like, five years, we knew what we wanted" She said. "I mean… I guess I thought he wanted the same thing I did" She said with a dry laugh. "We broke up" she said sighing. "And if you're asking why… Just like you, I want the answer for that too" Jack gazed at her in complete disbelief.

"You mean you don't know why he left you?" He asked frowning. Elsa just shrugged. "What?... Like, he packed all his stuff, wrote a note and left?"

"Actually, he came to our apartment, packed everything he could, told me that this wasn't gonna work out-not now, not ever. Then, he left" Elsa cited. "I tried to talk to him, multiple times, but he just told me to leave it alone because it wouldn't change anything" Elsa shrugged again.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry to ask again but, what does that has to do with the wedding?" He asked. "I mean there're low possibilities to run into him in the city, why hire someone?"

"He's the best man" Elsa simply said.

"Crap, that sucks" He said and Elsa smiled for a brief moment remembering Merida's reaction.

"That's why… I couldn't show up there alone" Elsa said. "Looking probably worse than when I left. Getting tons of awkward moments and pity questions"

"So, you want to show him, and everybody that you're happy?" He asked carefully.

"Not just that" Elsa said almost immediately. Jack frowned.

"What else?" he asked.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came out.

"You can tell me, Elsa. We work just like the lawyers, everything stays between you and me if you want that" He encouraged her.

"I want him to regret" She said whispering. "I want him to regret what he did to me" She added. She was pretty ashamed to say this, but she couldn't help it. "I want him to get jealous and wish he hadn't dump me like he did"

"…Do you want him back?" He asked suddenly, looking at her suspicious.

"What!? No!" She said, obviously lying.

"Elsa, remember you don't need to hide anything from me. I won't judge-"

"I don't" She cut him off. _Lie_.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_. I'm sure. I don't want him back; I just want him to be jealous" _Another lie._

"Okay then, but you have to follow my lead on this" Jack said still not entirely convinced of what she said. Elsa frowned.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I've actually been hired for this multiple times, I know how to make guys jealous" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Really? And how do you know?" She asked sarcastically, and Jack snorted.

"Because first: I'm a guy, I know what bothers us and what doesn't; and second: Experience." He said smugly. Elsa scoffed.

"Okay, whatever" She said. "How are we're gonna do this, _oh master of experience_?" She said sarcastically and Jack chuckled.

"Well first of all, _dear apprentice_ , you need to know that I'm gonna take care of the acting when we're together, you just follow my lead okay? Just… don't freak out or act awkwardly." Elsa narrowed her eyes at him and he winked at her. "Second: we're gonna work in _our_ story now" He said and made Elsa blush slightly. "So, you're supposed to be the star here, so let's pretend that you were the one playing hard to get" He explained.

"Okay" She nodded.

"Well first, what do you like? Any jobs or?" He asked.

"I'm a writer…and an artist, too" Elsa said proudly. "Oh! Maybe we could say that we met in the library-"

" _Boring_." Jack interrupted and Elsa's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" She said offended.

"If you say that this ex of yours will just be glad of his decision" Jack said. "You want him to get jealous, right?" Elsa nodded. "Then leave the potential snoring out" He said and Elsa pouted. "How about this: I was at a fancy pub having a drink with a friend. I saw you in the bar with your friends, you were.."

"Celebrating Merida's party" Elsa fills and Jack nods.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you, so I walked to where you were and offered you a drink" Jack continues.

"I refused" Elsa adds.

"You refused" Jack agrees. "Your friends take the offer, tell me that's Maria-"

"Merida" Elsa corrected

" _Merida's_ birthday, and I bought all of you drinks" Jack continues and Elsa nods. "You all ask for Long Island Ice Teas, a cocktail that has a lot of alcohol, okay?" Elsa nods. "The drinks arrive, that's when Merida and.."

"Moana" Elsa says.

"And Moana dare you to drink the cocktail non-stop against them, if you lose, you had to go and dance with me" Jack said.

"I lost"

"You did, so we danced and we had a really good time, nothing else happened we just exchanged phone numbers and we met the day before for coffee" Jack finished with a satisficed smirk. "How about that?"

"Well, it sounds… daring" Elsa said truthfully. "Something that they wouldn't believe I'll do if I was still living in Arendelle" She said. "But, they don't know me anymore. I'm not that girl anymore" Elsa said and then smiled. "Plus, it sounds freaking cool" She said and Jack chuckled.

"Well, if we have the princess approval I guess it's okay" He said, gazing straight to her eyes and piercing her soul. Elsa smiled while biting her lips.

They didn't talk much about it after that, the sky was dark already and the plane was in complete silence, almost all lights out. Elsa just told him a few past stories and experiences and he was happy to listen.

Both of them were pretty surprised with what the other turned out to be. Jack was gorgeous, but that Elsa already knew. What she didn't expect was for him to be so funny, and friendly. She was expecting someone more serious, someone that just showed up to do a job. But he was really sweet, and she was pretty happy to find out that the mischievous glint in his eyes she saw in the picture of the site was actually there, same for his smirk.

Jack on the other hand, surprised was a short word for what he experienced. When that gorgeous girl approached him in the aisle he just thought that he was lucky that she talked to him. She was probably the most gorgeous woman he ever saw. It was disbelieving to find out that she was in fact his client.

She was awkward, but a cute awkward. She blushed a lot and was a bit clumsy but it was enthralling watching her move and get all flustered all the time, it was pretty amusing too.

He knew she still loved her ex-fiancé. He couldn't believe how someone could've dumped her, but he didn't know her that well yet. If she wanted to go back with his ex, hopefully he could help her.

He couldn't help thinking about Hiccup. How from one job to another he suddenly quit all connections with their bosses as soon as he could and almost disappeared from their map without half an explanation. Jack went to his apartment, and was shocked to find a pretty blonde in there.

When Hiccup saw him, they went out for a walk leaving the blonde girl alone for a few minutes. Hiccup then explained him, how he fell in love. It was a bit disturbing for Jack at first. He simply couldn't believe that someone could fall in love so quick, but when he saw them hug in Hiccup's apartment when they got back he knew. Hiccup quitted all for her.

He was one lucky bastard.

Jack on the other hand, didn't believe he was that lucky.

X

Elsa woke up when she felt someone close the mini-table in front of her.

She tried to open her eyes, rubbing them off and across her face. Feeling wetness at one side of her mouth she realized she must've drooled.

' _Gross'_ She thought, as she wiped it off as she also sobbed her back

She hated planes, they were so uncomfortable and not getting a good sleep always got her on her nerves.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" A male voice said, making Elsa snap her hear to her side.

' _An angel'_

Good grief, he was so handsome it wasn't even fair.

"You might wanna check yourself in the mirror, we're about to arrive" He said with a playful smile.

Elsa's heart stopped at his words.

She searched for her compact mirror as far as she could.

' _Jesus freaking Christ'_

Who was she in her previous life that God hated her that much?

Her 'updo' was now just a braid, her make-up was smudged and her face was full of marks of the seat's sewing.

"Oh my god" Elsa cried hopelessly. Jack started chuckling as quiet as he could making Elsa glare at him. "Can you just kill me already?" She said as she tried to fix her eyes make-up with a tissue.

" _Never_. I won't miss the chance to enjoy 10 days of moments like this with you" He said and Elsa smacked him, but he just laughed louder.

Once she finished fixing her make-up, she was about to place the braid into the up-do again but Jack quickly stopped her hand.

"Don't, like this is way better" He said, and Elsa felt her heart beating quicker. Jack suddenly got close to her ear. "Messy hair is just _so fucking sexy_ "

She smacked him again, but she still blushed tomato red.

" _Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived to Oslo Airport in the city of Oslo. Local time is 10:52 a.m. and the temperature is of 21°, the doors will open shortly, please be sure to check you have all your belongings. Thank you for flying with American Airlines"_ The speaker said.

Elsa's breath hitched and her heart was not even beating at the moment.

She turned to Jack with a paled face, only to see his mischievous eyes and smirk telling her _'This is gonna be so fucking fun'_ , but certainly not in a good way.

Oh god, this was the beginning of her end.

 **A.N.:**

 **HEY GUYS! So here am I with another chapter just for you! Introducing a bit of Jack and Elsa! This was really fun to write, I just love mischievous Jack, and trust me, he loves this constantly flustered Elsa.**

 **So first, thank you guys so freaking much for all the reviews! I loved them so much! Also, it's so amazing to see so many of my previous readers! It means so much!**

 **There are a few things I forgot to tell you:**

 **1-In case you've seen the movie, let me just tell you that Jack won't be any similar to Nick. Like, not at all. I don't like those 'suave' guys that act so correctly and stuff. Jack will be Jack, he will be fun, he will be a prankster, he will be mischievous and he'll be constantly annoying the heck out of Elsa because he loves seeing her mad and annoyed (he thinks it's cute). So, don't expect him to act the way Nick did because he'll probably do the exact same opposite.**

 **2-For the one's wondering if I have a updating schedule like I had on 'Fix You': I don't, I'm not as free as I used to be, but I like this story so freaking much I'll probably be posting chapters in one week at the most (I doubt it, probably between two or three days max really) so don't worry! It's really just so I don't deal with my conscience telling me to post every day and staying up late to write chapters. But, I think I'll be posting next chapter tomorrow.**

 **3-I still don't know how long this story's gonna be.**

 **Anyway! That's it for today! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED! PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS!**

 **Till next time guys :)**

 **Silvana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asking For Trouble**

 **3.**

Once they both got all the needed procedures done, and got their backs, Elsa told Jack that they needed to get dressed for the welcome cocktail party her family was hosting. So, they both went to the respective restrooms and agreed to meet in the entrance. Whoever got there first, was supposed to ask for a taxi.

Obviously, Jack got there first, and was already placing his luggage in the trunk.

He couldn't help but smirk once he saw Elsa walking out of the gates. She looked gorgeous with a royal blue lace cocktail dress with royal blue pumps, but the reason of his smirk was that she her hair was still braided.

Elsa on the other hand, looked at Jack somewhat displeased; don't get her wrong, he was looking like a god as he always seems to look, with an even more elegant suit, but... his tie was the exact same color as her dress.

"Oh Jack, please tell me that's not what you're wearing tonight" Elsa pleaded. Jack gave her an odd look, and gazed down at his clothes to then look back at her.

"Uh... yes?" He said a bit uncertain.

"Don't get me wrong! I mean you look great, handsome as alway-" Elsa blushed and covered her mouth before even finishing the sentence. Jack chuckled, and Elsa glared at him. "What I mean to say is, it looks like a taller made your tie out of my dress" Jack held back a laugh. "It's not like matching is wrong- It's totally fine actually. It's the matchy-matchy you don't want"

"I didn't know there are types of matching" Jack mocked her, and Elsa pouted. "You think we look like we're trying too hard, right?"

"Yes" Elsa growled at him. Jack shook his head with a smirk in his face.

"Let me teach you a life-changing trick, princess" He said, and got really close to her, invading completely her personal space. Elsa gulped loudly as she tried not to step back. "If you look at people in the eye..." He said as he lifted slightly her chin with his right index finger, bringing her just a bit closer to his face. "... They'll never notice what you're wearing" He whispered.

Elsa's throat got dry as she tried hard to fight another blush.

She pushed him away softly.

"Yeah, because you're just gonna freak them out" She said trying not to stutter, as she moved towards the taxi cab, gesturing the taxi man to take care of her luggage.

"Have anyone told you that you're a bit paranoid?" Jack said chuckling and getting inside after her.

"Yes, actually" Elsa said a with a frown. "My friends, everyday" She said and Jack closed the door behind him, as the taxi man got.

"And haven't you ever thought that those might have been a sign for you to chill out a bit?" Jack asked, but Elsa purposely ignored him and told the taxi driver the address.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting things to go as good as they can" Elsa defended herself with her arms crossed tight on her chest. Jack arched one brow and gave her an unconvinced look. "Ugh, whatever, I'm paranoid _so what?_ I'm changing this dress" She said firmly. "Sir, could you please pull over somewhere?" Elsa said, and the man grumbled quietly but pulled over in front of the first bar there was.

"C'mon, princess, are you serious?" Jack whined. "Look, I know how important this is to you, but you need to remember that you're beautiful and you don't need to prove anyone shit" Jack tried to convince her. Elsa gazed at him for a moment, but then turned to open the door.

"Don't patronize me" Elsa said and Jack rolled his eyes. "I feel like shit but at least I want to look hot doing it" She said pursing her lips.

"Look, if you want us not to match that much I can change my tie" Jack suggested.

"No, it makes your eyes pop out nicely" Elsa said as she got out and grabbed one of her bags. Jack got out as well and leaned on the taxi as he watched her move. "You need to look your best too" She said and grabbed a red dress, a thin white coat, some black stilettos and a black clutch. "I'll be just a minute" She said and began walking towards the bar, Jack just sighed in resignation.

 _'Women'_ He thought, and just crossed his arms on his chest while he waited for his maniac client.

When 15 minutes went by, Jack finally caught sight of Elsa walking out the bar. The dress she decided to wear was perfect. Made of satin, it was sleeveless, tight until the waist with a bell-shaped skirt.

He had to admit that red suited her.

"Hmm" He said, while he observed her from head to toe.

"'Hmm, nice dress' or 'Hmm, I was insane to let you go'?" She said, the last sentence imitating a male voice. Jack snorted.

"The latter, definitely" He said smiling widely, making Elsa smile too. "Now c'mon, I really wanna arrive _somewhere_ " He said and opened the taxi door for her.

Once they both got inside, the taxi driver began his journey again.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Jack said, taking out something from his briefcase. "I need you to sign this" He said and Elsa nodded, taking out a pen from her clutch to then sign the paper. "Also, before we arrive we need to talk about how are we gonna do this"

For some reason, Elsa blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How jealous do you want him to be?" Jack asked.

Elsa just blinked.

"Uh..?" She said, she wasn't really sure how to answer or what it all meant anyway.

"Look, Elsa. I know how to make a guy jealous, I've already told you that" He said and she nodded slowly. "I know what I need to do, how I need to act to make him a bit jealous, mildly jealous, and crazy jealous." He explained. "I need you to tell me now how we're supposed to do this, because once we decide for one of these ways, we won't change it"

"B-But why? Why can't we just- I don't know, try all of them out and then I decide?" Elsa asked frowning.

"Because, if you want him to be crazy-jealous today, and I'm all-over you, the we can't just appear the next day barely walking hand in hand, people will know something's up" He explained. Elsa tried to open her mouth to say something but he interrupted her, already knowing what she was about to say. "Of course, if you are uncomfortable I'll drop the act, but you won't be, trust me. I just don't wanna be responsible of your family not buying shit because you decide to change it overnight."

Even if she was insanely nervous about the whole deal in general, Elsa knew he was right. They couldn't just act in a certain way tonight and then wake up like complete different people. She wanted it to be believable, she wanted her family to believe that she was happy and she wanted him to regret it.

"Okay" She said. "I want him to be crazy-jealous" She said truthfully.

Jack smirked at this.

"Great, then I get to be my true self" He said with a mischievous smirk, which quickly died once he saw Elsa's worried expression. He sighed. "There's one more thing" He said, and she looked up to him. "You said you don't only want him to be jealous, but you want him to regret leaving you as well, right?"

"Yeah" She said mildly shrugging.

"Then you need to stop worrying so much, Elsa" He said. "People that are more carefree, and that don't worry too much about stuff are always more attractive" He said sincerely. "You're gorgeous, Elsa; and he'll get really jealous, but if he sees you all worried and stressed all the time then, even if he's jealous he might not want you back. You need to show him that you're happy, that you're having fun with your new life and that you're not afraid or stressed about what might happen" He explained. "You need to let loose, Elsa"

Elsa gazed at him, straight to his eyes and bit her inner cheek. She didn't know if she could do this.

"Look, you've paid me hell of a lot of money" He said with his eyebrows lifted. "I know what to do, I've done this before" He assured. "Just relax and follow my lead. Don't waste your money getting all stressed, let me do my job"

Elsa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded.

"Oh, and something else" He said and Elsa almost rolled her eyes out of her sockets. "Everything you paid will cover the expenses, but if you wanna be intimate, we need to talk about money first"

Elsa nearly chocked. Jack winked at her, but before she could scream profanities at him the taxi driver spoke.

"We're here" The taxi driver said while pulling over. Elsa gulped, but when she saw how the driver was gazing at them oddly through the rearview she narrowed her eyes. He must've heard their conversation.

Elsa gruffly took out a bill from her black clutch and almost hit the driver with it in the face.

"You can keep the change if you keep your mouth shut" She nearly growled and got out of the cab, and both Jack and the driver widened their eyes when they saw the bill. The driver just nodded quickly while sliding the money in his pocket and moving to help them with the luggage.

"Do you have enough money to remove your make-up with it or are you just insane?" Jack asked as he got out of the cab as well. Elsa just ignored him. He was about to accuse her of doing so until he gazed up to the enormous castle-like building that was in front of them.

It was gigantic, with dark-red brick walls, bluish-green roof, large wooden windows, and it was surrounded with beautiful trees and large bushes. Oh, and it was in front of a lake.

"No, this is my parents' house" Elsa simply said, and Jack's jaw dropped.

"Are you fuck-"

"Miss Elsa?" A male voice said making both of them turn to the entrance.

"Oh my!" A woman said.

"Kai? Gerda?" Elsa said, as her smile grew wide.

She ran towards them and hugged them both.

"Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!" Elsa said while the pair laughed.

"We missed you too, Elsa" Kai said, as the three of them broke the hug.

"Oh, it's been so long!" Gerda said. "And you look as gorgeous as ever, my girl. Radiant!" Gerda said, holding Elsa by the arms

"That's true, it looks like you're shining" Kai said with a sweet smile, but then turned his gaze to something behind Elsa. "And who might this gentleman be?" He asked with a growing smirk in his face, to the look at Elsa knowingly.

She blushed.

"Kai, Gerda.. This is Jack" She said, and grabbed him by the hand to pull him closer to her. "My... boyfriend" She said with a tight smile.

"Pleasure" Jack said as he greeted both. He then grabbed Elsa by the waist, and pulled her as close to him as he could, making her turn tomato red.

Kai and Gerda shared a complicit look.

"So, I guess you're the reason my little girl looks so happy" Gerda said. Jack smirked down to Elsa and she just gulped.

"I like to believe so" He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa felt like fainting.

"Oh! You make such a gorgeous couple!" Gerda exclaimed in delight. "I'm so happy for you my dear" She said to Elsa.

"Me too" Kai said smiling. "Miss Elsa, are you coming here to stay?" He asked with a bit of hope in his eyes. Elsa felt her chest tighten, but she still managed to give him a sad smile.

"No, Kai, I... I found my place in New York" She said, but that was only half the truth. If he decided to take her back, she'll stay of course. If not, she'll run to her best friends that were their saviors from this whole tragedy.

Kai smiled understandably; obviously, he thought that the reason was this new American boy. But if Elsa was happy, he was happy too.

"Let us take care of your luggage, honey" Gerda said. "We'll store it up in the back warehouse until the party finishes. Your mother will flip if she sees us carrying luggage in the middle of her party."

"Thanks guys, I'll see you around okay?" She said, and moved to the main entrance lots of other people were getting in (luckily no one she knew). Jack was still holding her from her waist, and she couldn't help but constantly blush as she felt the nice heat radiating from his body.

Once they were finally in, Elsa couldn't help but look everywhere.

Jack instantly noted this, so he kissed her ever so softly on her temple, to the whisper in her ear.

" _Relax_ " He said and rubbed her side were his hand was resting softly.

Oh my fucking god.

What the hell was she thinking when she rented him?

Of course he was gonna make her legs turn to jelly.

"Elsa?" A brunette woman with a slight German accent called, making the couple turn to her.

"Aunt Primrose!" Elsa said and hugged her in a lady-like manner.

"Oh my god, honey, you look wonderful!" She said with a sincere smile, that quickly turn into a pity one. "Oh, this should've been you getting married!" She said and Elsa's gaze turned hard, and her smile tight.

Of course.

"You know, you shouldn't have returned the golden gravy boat I gifted you" She added, and Jack was now looking at the woman in disbelief. "And to think Hans is the best man" She continued, shaking her head.

Oh, so that was his name.

Jack decided it was the moment to save Elsa from her misery.

He cleared his throat loudly, and Elsa seemed to remember he was there after it.

"Have you met Jack?" Elsa said, gesturing to her date.

The poor aunt now looked like her eyes were about to pop out from her sockets from the shock.

Elsa wanted to laugh evilly so bad.

"Pleasure, ma'am" Jack said and kissed her hand. Aunt Primrose's jaw was on the floor.

"Oh my lord" She said in complete shock. "Elsa dear, were did you get a handsome man like him? I want one for myself as well!" She said still looking at Jack.

"Oh, Aunt Prim, Uncle Thomas wouldn't be so happy about that" She said, still smirking.

"With a guy like this, I couldn't care less" The woman said jokingly. "Oh dear, I'm so happy that you found a gentleman like him. Seems that now my three little girls are in love" She said and winked her. Elsa gasped.

"Rapunzel is in love?" Elsa asked in disbelief, but with a smile in her face.

"Oh don't even get me started! She's been texting, and chatting and whatever you young people do with your computers with a guy for about two years now. She keeps pretending that nothing's going on but she's head over the heels" She said. "What was his name? Oh! Flynn? I think he goes by Flynn Rider, but she calls him something else"

"Flynn Rider? That rings a bell" Elsa said.

"He was that charming exchange student from college you had the last year you were here" She said.

"Oh, yeah! I remember him" Elsa said, and then turned to Jack that was just standing by her side. "Well Aunt Prim, I love to stay and chat more but I need to find my parents" She said and waved her goodbye.

"She was kind of a bitch" Jack said and Elsa simply shrugged.

"They all are, I don't know why but they always had this ancient rule that the oldest sibling has to get married first. So that was just the first old lady that's gonna said something like this today" Elsa grumbled.

"Don't worry, princess. The others are gonna gat speechless after they see me just like her" He said and winked, and in a swift motion he slipped his arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her close again; and Elsa blushed, again.

"My little snow angel! What happened to you?" A brunette woman that looked exactly like Elsa said, and quickly moved to hug her while her eyes moved to Jack. "Pull over for a quickie?" She 'whispered' (screamed), and Jack wanted to laugh out loud.

Elsa cursed in her mind as she turned crimson.

"Mom, this is so not the time to be yourself" Elsa whined, as she broke the hug.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Hi, ma'am. I'm Jack, Jack Frost" Jack said and kissed her hand as well.

"Oh, sexy name and all" The woman said and Elsa literally face-palmed herself. "I'm Idun Winters dear, please marry my daughter"

"OKAY!" Elsa said stepping between them. "I think that's enough" She said, hissing to her mother, and wanting so badly to smack that stupid smirk off Jack's face.

"I'm just joking, dear" Idun said innocently. "Anyway, just for you to know: Tonight we have welcome cocktails, tomorrow a free day, Sunday's 'Young People in the Park', Monday's 'Young's Night' and Anna rented a whole club by the way, Tuesday's the picnic, Wednesday's Stags and Hens and on Thursday's the rehearsal dinner" Idun cited.

"Okay mom, I know, you've told me a hundred times" Elsa said a bit tiredly and Idun just smiled and left the two young adults alone.

"You're starting to panic again" Jack noted, getting close to her. Elsa sighed.

"I know, it's just my mother, and my aunt" Elsa said with a weary tone of voice.

"Hey" Jack said and held both of her hands, and started to rub soft circles in the back of them with his thumb. "Remember, princess. It's always worse if you stress about every little thing. Leave it to me, okay?"

It was weird, really. It was like the third time that Jack gave her this kind of reassurance, this kind of support. Physical support, to be exact. Just a touch, just getting close to her when she needed him too was supportive enough to calm her. She'd never received this kind of support from Hans. Maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe it was hers. She was constantly so aware of what people might think of them of if they were showing too much PDA.

Jack asked her to leave it to him, so she let all her walls down and gave him the rails. Maybe that's why she wasn't so constantly on edge as she used to be in the past. Always trying to be 'the perfect' girl.

Maybe it was time to try Jack's 'method' now.

"Okay" She said smiling shyly at him, earning his typical smirk.

"Excuse me, Miss. Have you by any chance seen a beautiful platinum blonde haired girl with a red dress? I would really like to invite her a drink" A strawberry-blonde man said, making both of them turn. Elsa instantly jumped to his arms.

"Daddy!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"Hello my little angel" The man said hugging back.

"Oh, daddy, I missed you so much!" Elsa said almost tearing.

"Me too, honey" The man said, and both finally turned to Jack.

"Meet Jack" Elsa said and gestured him.

"Mr. Winters" Jack said, shaking his hand. "Pleasure"

"Adgar, and the pleasure is mine" He said politely. "So, honey, how've you been doing-"

"Els!" A high-pitched voice said, earning the attention of the three of them. "Oh, Els! I'm getting married! Oh, Elsie!" A strawberry blonde girl came pushing everyone aside and screaming, to then hug Elsa tightly but briefly.

"Hey" Elsa said a bit startled.

"Gosh, who's the hottie, huh? Nice" She said gesturing towards Jack while the three of them just stared at her unsure of what to do. "Oh, there you are!" She said pointing at someone else. "Get over here!"

And as soon as she came she disappeared.

Elsa turned at both males just to find them a bit startled.

"At times like these, I find a good, stiff drinks very helpful" Adgar said, shaking a bit his now empty whiskey glass.

"Can I get you a refill, sir?" Jack asked. Adgar look at him quite impressed, and handed him his glass.

"Very kind of you, young man" Adgar said, and Jack smiled at both of them to then move towards the bar. "Where did you find him?" Adgar asked to Elsa.

"Uhm, online shopping" Elsa said with a nervous smile, and Adgar just laughed.

Jack returned with two glasses of whiskey on the rocks and a martini for Elsa. He gave one of the whiskey glasses to Adgar, who politely thanked. He was about to ask Elsa something when they heard the clinking of a glass.

"Hello!" Idun said with through a microphone, with a glass of something in her hand.

"Holy crap" Elsa cursed. This was not going to be good.

"Hello. Hello?" She said testing the microphone. "Oh, wonderful. It's finally working" She said with a smile.

It was pretty obvious that she was a bit tipsy.

"Does everybody have a drink? Because I'm about to say a few words" Idun said, and a few people from the crowd laughed. Once everyone went quiet, she continued. "Welcome, friends and family" She started, and the crowd applauded. "Adgar and I are so happy that you're here to celebrate with us as we welcome Krisfoff into our family" She said, and everyone gazed at the happy couple that was hugging in the middle of the crowd. "We always thought that we would marry off Elsa first"

Elsa's and Jack's smile dropped.

"We had a reason to hope because she was always so popular with the boys at school" She continued, as Elsa noted how almost everyone in the room was suddenly looking at her.

Jack sincerely couldn't understand how this was happening.

"And we came pretty close once!" Idun exclaimed, and Elsa's lip started quivering. "But, as you all know that crashed and burned" She said. "Luckily, we were able to get the deposit back!" She added laughing.

Elsa was gazing at the floor by this moment, so Jack moved slowly to hug her.

"So here we are again-" Idun tried to say but was roughly interrupted by piano chords playing loudly.

"To the bride and groom!" A male voice exclaimed and everyone parroted what he said.

But Elsa's heart stopped.

She hadn't seen him, but he was here.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Well, back to the bride and groom to be." Idun said with an awkward laugh. "Kristoff, we're so glad you fell in love with the girl next door. Our Amy. Congratulations, babies" Idun finished, and everyone applauded.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom just a second, will you be okay?" Elsa said still clearly uncomfortable. Jack felt really bad for her. After all, it was probably the most mortifying situation he's ever experienced.

"Yeah, I'll be right here okay?" He said trying to sound reassuring. Elsa just nodded and fled.

She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe her mother.

Elsa always knew that her mother could barely hold her alcohol, and she always ended up saying dozens of idiotic stuff she shouldn't have said, but this was crossing the line. It was okay if gossip aunts or even old ladies told her that she should've been first, because that's what old ladies do. But definitely not say it in front of everyone with a freaking microphone.

At least Jack will know that she didn't hire him just because she was feeling like it. She knew this was gonna be a nightmare if she faced this alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she almost collapsed with someone.

Of course, knowing her luck, it was the worse person that she could've collapsed in.

"Hans" Elsa said, trying to pretend to be casual. Why, of all the moments she could have crossed paths with him it had to be when Jack was not around.

"Elsa" Hans said, looking at her from head to toe. She blushed under his gaze. "Wow, you look gorgeous" He said sincerely. "Gorgeous" He said and leaned down to hug her.

And when he held her in his arms, Elsa felt like no time has passed between them.

It felt just so familiar.

Elsa inhaled deeply the scent of the man that once belonged to her, the man she loves. But eventually, she opened her eyes, because she wasn't hers anymore, and she didn't know if he wanted her back yet.

They broke apart slowly, but a chirping voice made both jump away from each other in surprise.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Elsie!" A brunette with pixie hair cut jumped at her hugging her tightly. "Where the hell have you been? I have gynecologists that call more than you" She said jokingly.

"Oh my god, Punzie" Elsa said blushing crimson in embarrassment since Hans was still there looking at them.

"Hello there, asshole" Rapunzel said to Hans. "Since you dumped my cousin so brutally, you won't mind if I steal her away now, will you?" She said with plenty of venom in her voice. Before Hans could even open his mouth she said "Thanks" and dragged Elsa away, taking her downstairs next to the bar again.

"You didn't have to do that" Elsa grumbled, annoyed because she ruined a possible make-up moment.

"Honey, I wasn't saving you from him, I was saving you from yourself" She said, as she grabbed to drinks and handed one of them to Elsa. "You, my love, are too bloody nice" Rapunzel accused and Elsa just gave her a ashamed smile. "Holy-" Rapunzel suddenly said, looking to a particular point in the room.

"Did he bring a date?" Elsa asked, completely ignoring her shock.

Rapunzel grabbed her by the face, and turned her where to Jack was standing, talking to some old ladies that were completely amazed by him.

"Who is that gift from god?" Rapunzel asked, taking her hand off Elsa's face just in time for Jack to turn to them, and wink at Elsa.

Elsa just waved him pathetically.

Rapunzel's head snapped to her cousin, with her jaw hitting the floor.

"Explain. Right. Freaking. Now" She said, and Elsa just shrugged with a shy smile.

"He's... my boyfriend?" Elsa said.

"Oh my god!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Then why the heck are you worrying about Horny Hans when you have 'Mr. Tie me up, Tie me down' waiting for you right there?" Rapunzel said in exasperation.

"I was just curious" Elsa shrugged, as they both watched Jack wink at Elsa again and slowly walk towards a balcony.

"You're one lucky bitch" Rapunzel whined, watching Jack walk.

"Oh, but it appears I'm not the only one" Elsa said with a smug smirk. "Flynn Rider, huh? That exchange hottie everyone was crazy about three years ago?" Elsa said and arched one of her eyebrows.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes.

"My mom came across you before me, right?" Elsa nodded. "Crap, I hoped I could talk to you before she could" Rapunzel cursed. "But yeah.. He added me on Facebook two years ago, and we've been talking, and FaceTiming. He came to visit me a lot of times actually, but my parents don't know about this" She said with a dreamily smile. " And now we're planning on moving together, to San Francisco" She said with an excited smile. "I mean he lives there, what I meant to say was me moving in with him"

"To San Francisco? Really?" Elsa said as happy as her.

"Yes! We won't be that far anymore! I mean- still pretty far but not as far as now!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly. "We were planning on telling my parents this weekend"

"Oh, he's coming?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, in three days" Rapunzel said with a smile. "I literally can't wait any longer"

"Oh, Punz. I'm so happy for you!" Elsa said and hugged her cousin.

"Me too, Els. I'm really happy that you've moved on" Rapunzel said truthfully.

Elsa's smile faltered imperceptibly.

"Yeah..."

x

Jack was currently just walking around the luxurious mansion while observing the snobbish old people that filled the place. Elsa was talking to a friend the last time she saw her, and it seemed like they wanted to catch up, so he decided to stay away for a few minutes, but at some point it got to crowded that he decided to walk out to a balcony that was near.

A reddish-haired man was leaning against the balcony with a glass of whiskey in his right hand and the most horrible sideburns Jack had ever seen. He seemed to be drowning in gloom.

He didn't really knew anyone here, so he might as well try.

"Hey" He said, and the man turned to him, a bit clumsily and with slightly lost eyes.

"Oh, hey" He simply said, to then continue to watch the view.

"Weddings are a celebration of love and commitment... in Utopia" Jack said. "In the real world they're just a lame excuse to drink non-stop and say shit you shouldn't" He said with slight venom remembering the awful time Idun made Elsa experience.

"A philosopher, huh?" The man said, rolling his eyes.

"Psychologist, actually" Jack corrected.

"Obviously" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jack asked, not catching what he said.

"Nothing, really"

"No, tell me" Jack insisted.

"Well, just you Yanks and your 'therapy'" He said snorting loudly, making Jack frown a bit. "it's just loads of touchy-feely mumbo jumbo shit" He said. "Spilling your guts to a total stranger, it's just not natural"

Jack simply let out a shot chuckle.

"You know what? Whatever" The man said after a few moments. "It's just... There's this girl that I really care for" He started. "Well, I guess I love her" He corrected. "And the thing is, she's here with some other guy-"

"There you are" A soft female voice interrupted, and Jack instantly turned to the voice of his beautiful date.

He was beyond disbelief when _she_ snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him the cheek pretty seductively.

He needed to blink a few times to corroborate that she was in fact there.

"Hey, Els" He said, smirk growing from the corners of his mouth.

"Hey you" She said and poked his nose slightly.

What was happening again?

"I see you met my ex" She said with a smile.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! Lol sorry for leaving you in such a cliffhanger! But I didn't expect this chapter to turn out so long (about 5.000 words) and well I had to stop because I wanted to post something and not something excessively long either.**

 **So, here we have some of Elsa's past, family and friends, and how much they've missed her. I really hope you like this.**

 **So, Hans and Jack first 'confrontation' comes next chap (hopefully tomorrow).**

 **And, I love sexy Jack as well ;) he's too much fun.**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Silvana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_4._**

 _"I see you met my ex"_

The words echoed inside his head like truck horns.

"Holy shit" He muttered, only for Elsa to hear. He couldn't' believe his odds, just of all the hundred people that were here he had to stumble on her ex, of course.

Jack took a cautious glance at side-burns guy and almost flinched at the look he was giving him.

A perfect mixture of shock, horror, disbelief and betrayal if you asked him, it seemed that his eyes were about to fall out and his mouth was making muffled and incoherent sounds.

And his expression made him thought about the confession he just made.

He _is_ in love with a girl that came here with some _other_ guy.

Guess he wasn't that much needed as Elsa thought. He should feel relieved. Still, for some odd reason he could feel an almost imperceptible sour taste in his mouth, but guilt covered it pretty well.

"Pleasure" He just said, he couldn't think of anything else really.

"I- I think I should go…" Hans said, stumbling in his steps and not precisely because of the alcohol. "Yeah… go" He said, stealing one last glance at them before scurrying inside.

"That's one miserable dude" Jack said after a few seconds of them just looking at the direction were Hans just disappeared.

"Wait, what?" Elsa said, snapping back to reality.

The hope in Elsa's eyes made Jack stiffen in his place.

"Yeah, I mean.. He looks a little drunk but I think he wants you back" He just shrugged. Elsa was about to said something else until someone tapped Jack in the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but have we met somewhere?" A raven haired girl said seductively. Jack opened his mouth to reply but Elsa yanked him to her with a hulk-like force to then send her the iciest glare Jack ever saw.

"No" She said coldly, and dragged Jack to a spot far away from the girl.

Jack couldn't help but grin mischievously. It was amusing watching her get all angry and perhaps territorial.

"W-What did he say?" Elsa asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. "You really… think he wants me back?" She asked, playing nervously with her fingers.

"ELSA!" someone screamed before he could say anything, making both of them glance in the direction of the voice.

Rapunzel suddenly appeared and glanced at them knowingly.

"Okay, I know you were probably talking about the dirty stuff you are gonna do later, but I need alcohol in my system, and I want to get to know the guy that managed to get inside Elsa's pants, so c'mon!" She said, and grabbed them both by the arms to then drag them to the bar.

"Can my family be any more embarrassing, really?" Elsa said with her face turning the same color of her dress. Jack chuckled.

"I heard that!" Rapunzel said, and almost pushed them both to respective stools, before seating in one that was besides Elsa.

"Okay, Elsa's Boyfriend- I didn't catch your name _by the way_ \- you _have_ to try the Fjellbekk, it's the best in the country" Rapunzel said.

"I'm Jack Frost, pleasure" Jack said with a grin and took out his hand for Rapunzel to take it, so she did.

"Rapunzel Corona, Elsa's favorite cousin, so you better not make me mad" Rapunzel said and Elsa rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Won't ever dream of it" Jack said and slid his arm around Elsa's waist, making her blush while Rapunzel smirked.

"We'll like three Fjellbekks please" Rapunzel said to the nearest bartender. "So, Jack." Rapunzel said. "How come I've never heard of you?" She asked, and Jack instantly felt Elsa tensing in his hold.

He rubbed softly her side to calm her down.

"We were taking it slow to avoid the social pressure, we also thought that the best way to tell both of our families was in person" He said and glanced at Elsa as to say _'don't worry, let me take care of it'._

Luckily for Elsa's poor heart, Rapunzel just nodded in understanding, and turned to the drinks that arrived just after.

Each of them grabbed a glass, and just about when Elsa moved her mouth to take a sip a voice stopped her.

"Can I have that?" a high-pitched voice said, and the three of them turned to Anna, that was suddenly seating besides Rapunzel with her hair slightly messy and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were on Elsa and she was pointing at her drink like a 3 year old infant. Elsa resisted the urge to groan.

Instead, she simply gave her the drink, leaving it in within her reach. She was getting married so what the heck.

Instead of grabbing it, Anna placed a straw in her mouth, and gazed at Elsa with big puppy-eyes while motioning her to push the glass just below her straw.

With a tight smile, Elsa just did it.

Anna smiled at her innocently and placed the straw inside with her mouth.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and Jack was looking at her slightly disturbed by her actions, before silently sliding his glass for Elsa to take it.

"Thank you" Elsa just muttered quietly, ashamed of her sister's behavior.

Anna took a large gulp of her drink, and then turned to the three people staring at her.

"You know what I love about all this, Els?" She asked with a sweet smile, and Elsa just gazed at her with a straight face.

"That there's finally a reason for the world to revolve around you?" Elsa simply guessed, and Anna grinned even wider.

"Exactly" she said, and Rapunzel snorted loudly.

"Like you weren't the center of attention since Elsa left" she said rolling her eyes. "You're just saying that because now that she's here you're afraid that the attention is gonna be taken away from you again" She said giving her a side glare.

Anna sent her a nasty one.

"There you are!" A big, dirty blonde man said, kissing Anna's cheek while being followed by Hans. "My lovely future wife. Am I not the luckiest man on Earth" He said teasingly, making Anna giggle. "oh, Elsa! I didn't see you before, you look great!" He said taking the stool next to Anna, and Elsa sent him a warm smile.

"So do you, Kristoff" She said, trying hard not to look towards Hans direction, that was now sitting next to Kristoff.

"And you are?" Kristoff asked to Jack in a kind manner.

"Jack Frost, I'm Elsa's boyfriend" Elsa couldn't help but look at Hans quickly, catching him scowling with his eyes stuck on his drink. She wanted to laugh.

"Woah, really? Pleasure, man" Kristoff said with a wide smile and Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "So, what are you all doing" He asked.

"Catching up, but you can go take care of your other guests, we don't mind" Rapunzel said a tad bitterly and with a tight smile.

"But we all want to catch up" Anna said smiling. "I want to know all about your New York City life, Elsie. And how you two met of course"

Elsa shifted in her place, and gazed at Jack with a panicked look in her face, but Jack easily covered her panic by kissing her cheek to then give her a charming smile.

"I think you should start with your NYC life first, babe" Jack's deep voice said, making Rapunzel scoot closer to them with excited eyes, and Elsa melt in the stool. "I'll tell them about us when you finish" Elsa let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay" She said, stretching the word and focusing in everything but Hans. "You all know when I moved out" _And why_. She said, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation. "I decided for new York because you know… such a big city, many people and tons of opportunities, it was the best choice and I always wanted to go anyway" She said. "I stayed the first week in The Four Seasons while I was looking for an apartment and getting to know the city. It was crazy and overwhelming at first, but then it turned fun and exciting. I finally found an amazing apartment in Union Square. It was like, all I've ever dreamed of" She said with a sincere smile. "It took a few weeks to settle but I managed to do it in record time. I also managed to turn one of the rooms in a studio where I could paint and just work" She explained. "I spent the first's months just painting, painting a lot; and exploring the city. Once I was doing my daily exploring I found a beautiful art gallery just a few blocks from my apartment. I went in and I talked to the owner and showed her a few of my paintings. She loved them instantly and told me that she'll love to sell them there. So, that month I actually started making money for the first time in my life." She said chuckling. "I became good friends with the owner, her name is Moana and she's kind of an artist too. She does these weird but amazing tribal-like paintings, and she also sells a lot of paintings from artist from her island, Motunui"

"Oh! I heard of that island, one of the best beaches in the world. South Pacific, right?" Rapunzel interrupted. "Sorry, keep going"

"Anyway, we became good friends, and then she introduced me to a sculptor that lived in Brooklyn. Her works were amazing too and she's incredible at wood craving, you won't imagine how much money she makes with one little sculpture. Oh! Sorry, her name is Merida by the way, and she's also an archer, she even makes her own arrows." Elsa said. "So.. that's probably all, I mean I spent all this years painting, writing and enjoying New York with them, it's been really fun to be honest"

"Woah, Elsa, that sounds great" Kristoff said.

"It does! Oh my god I bet it's so exciting! Do you have any pictures of your apartment? I'll love to see it" Rapunzel said, and Elsa took out her phone and tapped on an album in her gallery, to then pass the phone for everyone to see. Everyone gaped, and Jack tried hard not to just because he had to pretend that he'd been there before. "Oh my fucking gosh! Elsa, this place is gorgeous!"

"For real, Elsa. I love how sun-filled it is" Kristoff complimented.

"One of the reasons why I settled for it" Elsa said, grabbing her phone back.

"Are you sure you're not part from Manhattan's elite now? I swear you're _the_ Blair Waldorf in real life, except for the hair"

" _Right_ " Anna said cutting, but with a smile still adorning her face. "So, I guess that means that you're staying there, right? You're not coming back here" The last part sounded more like a statement than a question.

Jack could now vouch that Elsa's little sister was jealous of her, maybe even envious. It startled him a bit the way she acted when she first saw her, shouting for everyone to hear that she was getting married, and once she got enough attention turning to someone else. The drink episode was disturbing enough, the way she behaved like a spoiled child and how she made Elsa gave her the drink instead of asking for one. Then, the confirmation of her loving the complete attention. But the undeniable proof was the shadow in her eyes, not even getting excited about her sister's good life.

He remembered Elsa's mother saying that Elsa was pretty popular with the boys at school (not that it was a surprise) but maybe that could be one of the reasons of Anna wanting so much attention.

But the most surprising part of the whole deal, was that Elsa seemed completely _used_ to the behavior. Clearly unimpressed.

Still, he felt the need to step up in front of such negative vibes that Anna was sending towards her sister.

"We're actually about to move together" Jack said, loud and clear, and for the first time Hans actually looked up from his drink. "We were just in the process to, but your wedding kind of surprised us" Jack said, with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Anna's smile tightened.

"Sorry my wedding was such an inconvenience" She said in a fake- but believable- teasingly manner. Jack just smirked.

"Apology accepted" He said.

Rapunzel was about to go and make some pop-corn.

"So" Anna said after a few seconds of tension. "You still didn't tell us how you met"

For the second time in the night, Elsa was the one that gave Jack a quick peck in the cheek, and even if the meaning of it was actually _'Your turn'_ he still glanced at her adoringly.

"If you want a summary, it'll be: 'The night I became the luckiest bastard in the world'" Jack said teasingly, making Elsa blush and Rapunzel squeal. "Really it was just like that" He said and chuckled. "I went with a friend to a nice pub in Manhattan called 'Icicle' just to catch up with a few drinks and then I saw her, seating with her friends in the other side of the bar"

Anna snorted, and clearly in a not-kindly manner.

"Elsa, in a bar?" She said in mockingly, and Hans started chuckling quietly. Rapunzel glared at both of them.

"She hadn't been in a single bar here, ever" Hans said, and chuckled along with Anna, making Jack frown at them.

"It was Merida's birthday" Elsa said with a plain face, hiding her embarrassment. "Plus, if I remember correctly you two barely spoke with me in three years. Three years of me living in New York, the city that never sleeps, surrounded by the best night-life places on Earth, quite different than the _two_ only pubs that the small town of Arendelle has. It's not my fault that you're okay with going to places that suck just to pretend you have fun. Unlike you, _I_ prefer to go to nice places instead of _shacks_ " She said, snapping at both of them.

"OOOOHHH" Rapunzel screamed boyishly, and Anna and Hans just stood there with flushed and beyond embarrassed faces. Kristoff was barely holding a chuckle and Jack was just smirking smugly. "You want some ice for those burns you two?" Rapunzel said and began laughing again, making Anna scoff.

"Are you gonna continue?" Kist asked Jack, trying hard not to laugh.

"Right, right! Continue" Rapunzel said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay, well…" Jack said, and glanced at Elsa proudly-like. "Once I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I just spent some good 40 minutes just staring like an idiot, and then I just thought 'Goddamn, where are you ever gonna find a girl like that ever again?' so screw it! I got up and walked to her, and offered her a drink…" He said gazing at all the attentive eyes looking at him "Aaaand she rejected it" He said chuckling.

"Oh my gosh, Els! What a bitch!" Rapunzel said laughing. "And then what happened?" She asked impatiently.

"Her friends took the offer, so I bought the three of them Long Island Ice Teas, and luckily for me, her friends dared her to drink it it non-stop. If she lost, she was gonna dance with me" Jack said.

"And she did" Kristoff said.

"She did" Jack said. "We danced a lot that night, unfortunately nothing really happened, the farther I got was getting her phone number" He said chuckling.

"That I just gave him because I was drunk" Elsa said smirking.

"Hey!" Jack said pretending to be offended making Elsa giggle as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aww, that was so sweet!" Rapunzel said fawning over the two of them.

"Yeah" Anna said. "The most surprising part was that Elsa turned out to be a _social_ person" She said in a bitter-sweet tone, making Kristoff chastise her with a glance.

"Oh, shush already" Rapunzel said to her sternly. "I so happy for you Els, you deserve it after all the _stinky shit_ you been through" She said, looking straight to Hans that turned to his drink again. "And your stories actually served for something" Rapunzel said, and Elsa gazed at her with a confused frown.

"Really, for what?" Elsa asked.

"For me to decide that Eugene and I are gonna move to New York and not to San Francisco" She said, quickly tapping on her phone to then place it on her ear. "Hey babe! I got something to ask you-well actually to _inform_ you—" She said and moved away from them.

Jack and Elsa just chuckled.

x

Elsa was now regretting about how much clothes and stuff she has brought.

After a insanely long -but useless- discussion with her parents about her and Jack just staying in a Hotel, her parents were actually serious and stern for the first time in years, so she just did what it was best for her well-being.

So now here they were, her dad, her mom, Jack and her getting her luggage upstairs because somehow all the staff disappeared when they needed them.

She was kind of embarrassed.

"Here we are" Adgar said clearly out of breath, as he un-locked the door to Elsa's old room.

"Thank god! Martinis so not help with physical conditions" Idun said while she left one of her suitcases in the floor, making Elsa blush even harder.

"Thanks, mom" Elsa said quietly.

"Thanks again for having me here" Jack said for the fifth time, making elsa think he was actually nervous about staying in her house.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's to have time to know you better" Idun said. "Although technically, I didn't know you even existed-" She said but Adgar cleared his throat loudly and sent his wife a scowl. "But I love surprises" She said trying to correct it.

Elsa shifted nervously in her place after that, hoping that for once, God and all the saints and deities will help her and enlighten her mother to follow her lead.

"Where's Jack gonna sleep?" She asked with a sweet smile, and then turned to Jack " My mom has this ruIe about sharing a bed when there's no ring involved…" She said, but got quickly interrupted.

"What?" Idun said chuckling. "We sent Anna to a room further away from ours the first month her and Kristoff met because it was getting impossible to shut an eye, and they weren't even dating!" Idun exclaimed, making Elsa turn completely red.

"W-What?" Elsa managed to ask.

"Don't worry Jack" Idun said dismissively "I'm not as close-minded as my daughter seems to think, I'm a fun mom!" She said and Elsa really wanted to gag at the comment, remembering the words of Regina George's mother.

Her mother was only missing a chihuahua biting her nipple, and the fake balloon-like boobs of course.

Ugly thoughts.

Elsa just shook her head in disbelief and pushed Jack inside the room, closing it loudly once all of her suitcases were inside.

"I'm so sorry about this—all. About all really" Elsa said rubbing her temples. "It was an insanely embarrassing evening and this is only starting. Let's hope I don't bury myself under the ground after this" She said but Jack didn't answer her.

When Elsa looked up he was observing her room, and she suddenly felt self conscious.

"I… I really love winter" She said trying to explain her blue, snowflake-covered bedroom. "And snowmen" She said blushing crimson and Jack sent her a flirty smile.

God is good.

Jack opened her closet with no shame whatsoever, and snorted at the poster that was hanging inside.

"Jonas Brothers? Really?" He asked and Elsa blushed again.

"I- Uhm… my parents had a… American exchange student a few years back" She said and walked quickly to where he was standing. "They must have left it here" She said and snatched the poster from her closet door. "Everyone knows their songs, anyway" She said with a visible pout.

"Right" He said sarcastically and gazed at her. Her pout was adorable.

Elsa shifted under his intense glance, and Jack seemed to notice because he quickly turned to his suitcase.

"Do you mind if I hit the shower first?" Jack asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh, no. Go ahead" Elsa said quickly, and turned to one of her suitcases as well. "There should be a towel and everything you need inside" She added stuttering just a tiny bit, not daring to look at him.

"Thanks" He said.

Once Elsa heard Jack closing her bathroom door, she let out the breath she was holding.

She still couldn't believe what's happening, her chest felt like she just ran a marathon and she didn't even know why. She was completely fine before.

A thought came to her mind and she couldn't brush it away. She wasn't feeling nervous before because Jack was by her side through all of it; and know it felt like all the nerves that didn't appear before came back triplified.

If her Crazy-Elsa moments came just when she was alone, like this, she didn't mind. She just hoped the two of them could put an act for the rest of this tortuous days. Well… just her. Jack was a professional in the matter.

She picked some midnight-blue silk pajamas that consisted in a short- not so short- shorts and a loose camisole top. It was pretty hot (for a hot-hater like her anyway) so she wanted the less clothes as possible but without looking like a complete whore in front of a -ironically- prostitute.

She was against paying for sex, and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

She waited patiently for the bathroom to be free for her to use, just lost in her own thoughts; so of course, when Jack opened the door she jumped slightly.

And dropped all of her clothes and hygiene tools on the floor soundly once she saw that he was only wearing a towel.

 _Fucking bastard. This can't be fair._

Her jaw was on the floor, and her eyes were blatantly traveling across every inch of her glowing, lean, ripped and droplet-dusted upper body.

 _Where has her shame ran off too?_

She suddenly snapped back to reality and covered her face pathetically like a five year old girl that still believed that the boys were full of nits.

Jack let out a - _so fucking sexy_ \- low chuckle that was _not_ helping.

"You can take a look, princess. It's part of the package after all" He said with the most flirtatious smirk she had ever seen.

 _Was she really against the idea of paying for sex?_

 _YES, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU ARE. NOW STOP STARING!._

Of course, she tried to laugh dismissively (and a tad sexy), but instead, hybrid seal/pig noises came from her mouth.

Jack just smiled somewhat disturbed and somewhat concerned at her.

Oh my god.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa said in frustration. "I'm just a little nervous" She said, almost wanting to make more seal/pig noises at the word 'little'. "Sincerely, I never thought I never thought anything like this could happen to me"

"This happened to you?" Jack said, trying to hide his mockery but failing, earning a scowl from Elsa.

"It happened in the sense that I was so desperate that my friend had to recommend me a site to rent guys and I payed you for it. A lot, if I may add"

Jack just chuckled, and turned to put on some deodorant, filling the room with a manly scent that made Elsa's toes curl.

"Every woman has the exact love life she wants" She said gazing at her, and Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" She said, and Jack just shrugged with a mischievous smirk adorning his handsome face.

Scratch handsome, but just because of what he just said.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa said, almost offended. "Do you honestly believe that I want to be single and miserable?" Elsa said. "And rent ' _gents_ ' to go to weddings?" She exclaimed, and Jack just wiggled his dark eyebrows, making scoff. "So, you think that I want to hung up on some bastard you led me on for years- years I can't get back if I may ad- and out of the blue he just decided to kick my ass and use my heart as a punch bag?"

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So you _are_ hung up on him" Jack pointed out suspiciously, and Elsa blushed.

"Am not- poor choice of words" She said almost immediately.

"Right" Jack said sarcastically. "Okay, first of all, there's no such thing as 'out of the blue'" He said as he messed his wet hair while looking himself at the mirror. "And second of all… yeap"

"What?" She asked, clearly offended.

"Look, princess. Maybe you don't 'love him' anymore, but you clearly can't forget about him." He simply said. "When you're ready to let go, to be un-single and un-miserable, you will" He said as it was obvious.

Elsa stood quiet for a few seconds, just gazing at his blue eyes and pouting.

"And about what you said about of 'out of the blue'… are you implying that _I_ did something for him to leave _me_?" She said frowning.

"I never said that" Jack said. "What I meant was that no one just wakes up one day and un-loves someone or stops caring about them enough to not try to fix whatever its wrong" He explained, and Elsa's face started to sadden. "You said it. You didn't even know something was wrong, everything was going great. So are you expecting me to believe that he _suddenly_ realized stopped loving you? I don't think so, princess" He said.

Elsa's gaze fell instantly.

It made sense, even if she didn't want it to make sense.

"You should take a shower, it's getting late" Jack said, and Elsa slowly walked towards her stuff and got inside.

Once she got out she found that Jack was already under the covers at the right side of the bed, and his torso was still naked.

So she, being Elsa, built a pillow wall that separated them, just because if she felt his Adonis body at night she'll probably die from a heart attack.

Tomorrow was the 'free' day, so she was sure that Jack will have something in mind to make Hans jealous. She needed to sleep if she wanted to survive all the nerves.

Once she was ready to crawl in, she gazed one last time at Jack, that was sleeping peacefully.

She felt her belly flutter.

He was so kind and understanding.

He was definitely something else.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, but I had a lot of family troubles and college troubles and I really couldn't think of anything else. I'm so happy about all the reviews and favs and follows it pains me so much that I made you wait this long. It won't happen again, I promise.**

 **So, anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, it was relaxing and I needed some relaxing in my life, lol.**

 **So, some Elsa's new york life and some reactions to her being back.**

 **And sexy Jack, obviously.**

 **I just wanted to say that the weird-drink name is a Norwegian drink in case you were wondering!.**

 **THOUGHTS PLEASE! They'll make me update faster I promise you.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Silvana.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6 a.m. when Jack got a call from Hiccup. He didn't wake him, actually. The time difference took a toll on him early in the morning (not that it wasn't expected) he woke up around 4:30 a.m., and decided to jog a bit and explore Arendelle. He was actually beyond surprised when he saw most of the stores opening their doors by 5:30 a.m., he didn't know that Arendelle was a town full of early birds (well, not that he heard of Arendelle before) but he definitely got surprised when the streets were already crowded by that time.

He just got out of a cute-cozy place called 'Oaken's Kafe' when Hiccup called him.

"Sup, dork" Jack answered, pressing his IPhone to his ear with right shoulder as he was balancing the breakfast to-go he decided to buy.

"Idiot" Hiccup greeted and Jack snorted. "Long time no see"

"True" Jack said, chuckling. "I was actually beginning to wonder if you also decided to cut connections with me like you did with everyone else" He said, jokingly, listening as Hiccup laughed. "What have you been up to?"

"Ah, you know" Hiccup said. "Just unboxing some stuff from the move" He said.

"So you finally manage to convince Astrid to move in with you? That didn't take long" Jack said, and it was true. He could almost see Hiccup shrugging.

"I guess" He simply said. "I've also been looking for jobs and stuff, until I remembered how we used to call each other around this time to tell how awful our dates have been" Jack chuckled at this, he remembered. They usually went on 'dates' with awful-lonely or considerably old women every day. A way to cope with the horrible dates was to call the other late at night after them and tell the other how terrible they were. It was awful, to be honest. To laugh like that about women that were clearly having a bad time, but they were having a bad time too, so it helped.

"Wait, jobs?" Jack asked. "I'm pretty sure you have enough money to live a comfortable life for the rest of your days, why do you need a job?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Astrid" was his simple answer. "I don't know, man. She just wants me to 'clean every single trace' of the job I used to have and well..."

"Seriously, dude?" He asked surprise evident in his voice. "Didn't you two meet _thanks_ to it?"

"And she's totally thankful, but that's were her love for my former job ends" He answered.

"And what does getting a new job has to do with her hating your previous one?" He asked, as he was walking towards the Winters' mansion.

"I don't know, honestly. It will make her happy though, so it's okay" He assured. "A part time job as a barista or something wouldn't be so bad" Jack instantly snorted.

"Damn, Hic. I would never agree to do this if I was you" Jack commented.

"You just say that because you're not in love, Frost" Hiccup pointed out. "Once you finally find a girl that rules your world, you'd do anyth-"

"We both know that's never gonna happen, though" Jack said, as he crossed a street.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, again with this" Hiccup said sighing. "Jack, just because you had _one_ bad experience it doesn't mean-" He tried to explain.

"Can we please _not_ talk about this again?" Jack whined, already knowing where thiss was going.

"We should!" Hiccup exclaimed. "C'mon, Jack it was _years_ ago! Plus everyone has break-ups at some point. You shouldn't punish yourself for what she did-"

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Jack said, and this time Hiccup could tell that he was being serious.

"Yeah, okay" Hiccup said. "So, anyway... How was your awful date?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, it's not a date technically" Jack said as he continued to make his way towards the Winters' mansion. "I got rented for ten days"

"Ten days!?" Hiccup squeaked. "Jeez, that's a lot. What for? 50 Shades of Grey type of stuff with some old lady?"

"Dude, ew. Don't be disgusting! You know I don't do that type of stuff with people I don't want" Jack said, wrinkling his nose by just the mere thought of it.

"Then what are you doing? I just don't understand why would someone rent you for ten days" Hiccup said.

"It's just to pose as someone's boyfriend for her little sister's wedding" Jack said.

"For ten days?"

"It's kinda like a week full of celebrations?" Jack tried to explain. "Plus I'm out of the country so I can't just go to the wedding and then disappear the rest of the days she'll be staying, right?"

"Wait, you're out of the country?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? And where the heck are you?" Hiccup said, with a tint of offense in his voice.

"Sorry, Hic. I was with a tight agenda and the minute I set a foot in New York I had to start packing to then take a cab to the airport. The days have been... eventful" He tried to explain. "And I'm in Norway, by the way"

" _Norway_!?" Hiccup nearly screamed. "What the he - wait, what time is it there?" He said but clearly pressed a hand in the phone right after, because Jack then heard a muffled. "Astrid, what time is it in Norway?" Followed by a feminine voice saying 'About 6:30 a.m?' "Jesus, Jack what the hell are you doing awake at that hour?" Hiccup said.

"You know, you could just ask me" Jack said teasingly.

"Shut up, just answer my question" Hiccup said.

"Time zones, Hic. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run earlier. Now I bought breakfast to-go and I'm making my way back to the house" Jack said, and Hiccup stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"You're buying breakfast for yourself? Doesn't this lady feeds your or something?" He asked.

"Not just for myself, I bought something for her too" He simply answered.

Hiccup stayed in dead silence.

"What" He said after that, but it definitely didn't sound like a question.

"What?" Jack asked, stopping in the middle of the side-walk, confused.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Why what?" He asked again.

"Why did you buy her breakfast? You never do that" Hiccup said, suspicious evident in his voice, and for some unknown reason, Jack _blushed_.

"Of course I do, I'm just being polite" He instantly defended himself.

"No, Jack. You don't. Ever. Actually, you only do things that are absolutely necessary when it comes to the job. You never are nice, or even polite when you don't need to. So, why?" Hiccup asked.

For some other unknown reason, Jack felt an oddly similar feel that you get when you've been busted.

"I am polite! And it's just because... B-because she also hired me to make his ex fiancé feel jealous, he's the best man so we're gonna be seeing him a lot. So, it's to make him feel jealous" He said, trying to prove his point.

"Where are you staying?" Hiccup asked, completely changing the subject, making Jack frown in confusion once again.

"In her house, I've already told you that" Jack answered.

"So, is her ex staying in her house as well?" Hiccup asked.

 _Shit_.

He's not, Jack saw him leaving the mansion yesterday.

"Don't lie" Hiccup said before he could even answer.

"...No, he's not staying in her house" He admitted.

"So, are you seriously expecting me to believe that his ex is gonna be in her house having breakfast at 6:30 a.m. and you bought her some food to make him jealous?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look, Hic. You're just over analyzing things" Jack tried to reason.

"No, I'm not. I've known you since we were little kids, and after the break up you have never showed a single 'polite' action to any woman much less to any client unless it was necessary. So, again, why are you buying this lady breakfast?" He asked.

Jack just sighed in defeat.

"Look, first she's not a- well, she is a lady technically, but she's not old as you're picturing her" Jack explained.

"How old is she? 30? 35?" Hiccup asked.

"She's 24"

" _What_!?" Hiccup exclaimed. "And what, is she incredibly ugly? or incredibly annoying or something?" He was clearly confused as to why a girl so young would actually 'rent a gent'.

Before Jack could answer they heard Astrid again.

 _"Wait, is that your friend Jack, from the gent thingy?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hiccup said.

 _"And you asked for Norway, is he there? Working?"_

"Yeah.." Hiccup answered again, sounding confused.

 _"Damn! Then that means he was the one a friend of my co-worker, well my boss actually, rented!"_ Astrid said in sudden realization _"The girl is hot as hell! I'd probably even switch teams for her"_ She added and Jack heard a 'Hey!' from Hiccup. _"Look, she's the platinum blonde one"_ Astrid said and Jack could only assume he was showing her a picture of Elsa.

"Well, it makes freaking sense now" Hiccup said. "I'm surprised that you didn't buy her a ring already she's gorge-OUCH!" Hiccup said. "But she's not my type!" He said hurriedly, obviously after Astrid had hit him. "Anyway... do you like her?" He said.

"What? No!" Jack said hurriedly.

"Then why did you buy her breakfast? And how does a girl like that ends up renting a guy to take her to a wedding anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Her family is insane." Jack said, still feeling bitterness in his mouth just by remembering how bad they made her feel yesterday.

 _"Tell you friend he should move fast if he want to date her. Moana has only talked wonders about her, she won't stay single for long"_ Astrid's voice was heard again.

"You heard her" Hiccup said, and Jack could almost see his smirk.

"Okay, no. You two are getting way ahead of yourselves. It's not like that, at all!" Jack said, feeling the blush creep to his cheeks.

"Uh-huh, then how is it?" Hiccup asked.

"She's just living a freaking nightmare ever since she got here" Jack said with a tiny hint of concern in his voice. "Seriously, it seems like her own family is bullying her ever since she got here. All because she's the older sister and she didn't got married first. So yeah, it's been kinda horrible, so I'm just trying to make her feel better" Jack explained and he could finally see the Winters' mansion now.

"Riiiiight" Hiccup said, obviously not believing him.

"Anyway, I gotta go" Jack said.

"Yeah, okay" Hiccup said. "Just tell me if you need anything, Norway actually sounds fun"

"Bye, Hic" Jack said with a smile in his face.

"Bye, dumbass"

Jack hung up, slid his phone in his right pocket and made his way to the back door, that was right where the kitchen was.

He opened the unlocked door quietly, expecting everyone to be still asleep (not like they could actually hear something from where he was since the place was gigantic) but to his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Winters were in the breakfast area the kitchen had seated in the stools while having their own breakfast.

"Jack" Adgar greeted. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" He said with a small smile.

"Jeez, you truly are a bless for the eyes" Idun said, and Jack just chuckled.

"Time zones" Jack said and Adgar chuckled. "Just went for a run a brought Elsa some breakfast. I actually didn't expect anyone to be awake so I didn't bring anything for you"

"Oh, don't you worry dear!" Idun said, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, we're almost done here anyway" Adgar said reassuringly.

"Good morning to my fellow early-birds" Rapunzel said, entering the kitchen and going straight to steal a toast from Mr. Winters. "And fuck you, whoever decided that people should get anxious about their long-distance parters meetings" She said and everyone chuckled softly. "Seriously though, I couldn't even blink a shitty eye yesterday. Can he just be here already?" She said and finally turned to Jack, and to the paper bag and disposable cups. "Oh my God! You brought Elsa breakfast from Oakens? No wonder why she's in love with you! That's too cute!"

It was only then when Adgar and Idun took a good glance at the packages.

"Did she tell you that Oakens is her favorite Kafe in the world too?" Adgar asked.

Jack was blushing furiously now.

"Uh, yeah" He just said, and he was obviously lying. He didn't know that, he just happened to think the place seemed cool.

Idun and Rapunzel suddenly squealed.

"Did you buy her a mocha too? And Strawberry Rullekake?" Idun asked, with dreamy eyes.

Jack couldn't actually believe his luck. He just guessed about the beverage, and picked up the strange looking cake because it looked yummy.

"...Yeah" He awkwardly said.

Then they started to squeal, and scream so loud it could wake the whole town, while Adgar just chuckled.

"Please marry my daughter!" Idun said.

"You're honestly so perfect for each other where have you been the past three years?" Rapunzel added.

"You're gonna have such beautiful babies!" Idun added.

"I know right!" Rapunzel agreed. "Just marry her already!"

Jack just stood there, chuckling awkwardly.

"Who's wedding are you talking about now?" A soft, sleepy voice suddenly said, making all of them turn towards the kitchen's main door, where a sleepy Elsa was standing, still in the silk pajamas and messy hair.

Jack couldn't fight his smirk.

"Well, yours Elsie, of course" Idun said, and Elsa instantly hid her blushing face with her hands.

"Oh my- Jack please just... ignore them or something" She said, and Jack chuckled.

"But Elsa! He brought you your favorite breakfast from your favorite place!" Rapunzel pointed out, and Elsa's eyes widened, looking at the paper bag and disposable cups that were effectively from Oakens. "Mocha and Strawberry Rullekake! He remembered! Isn't he so sweet?"

 _Remembered_?

Of course he didn't 'remembered' anything, since she never told him in the first place.

She shifted her glance to Jack, and she actually saw a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

She held back a giggle, and instead she made his way towards him, and left a soft kiss in his cheek.

"Thanks" She said, as she felt Jack's arm snake around her waist, and brought her close to him, making her feel a whole zoo in her tummy.

He looked like he went for a run, so how on Earth he could smell this good? And fresh?

She smelled like a pig after merely climbing up the stairs.

She placed three pieces of cake in plates (one for Rapunzel too) and she took a seat next to Jack, still blushing at how intensely her family was looking at them. Jack would still keep up his act amazingly well. Every once in a while rubbing her arm, kissing her temple, sharing his food with her, holding her hand, playing with her fingers.

It gave her an odd feeling.

She felt so great - so natural - being held like this. It gave her a warm, fuzzy and overall happy feeling.

No one ever held her like this.

Hans was more territorial, more rough. If they were males around, he always had his whole arm surrounding her, making sure everyone knew she was his. He would kiss her too, but just in front of males. If there was no one around, or just her family, he would barely touch her.

It was crushing. Knowing she would be only held like this by an escort. Knowing that all these caresses she was getting were part of an act, a job.

Not even if Hans took her back she was gonna feel like this.

Could it just be that these type of feelings and actions happened just in the movies? Were everyone was simply acting, like Jack was? Pretending to be someone else?

She hasn't been here to see Anna and Kristoff get together. Before, they were four friends. She always suspected Kristoff had something for Anna, and she always wished he would someday have the courage to actually make a move. She was so glad he did, but still, she didn't saw how they were as a couple. Maybe like she and Hans?

She often fantasized, about coming back here, getting back together with Hans, him treating her like Jack was treating her, getting married, getting back their old place.

It often ended up in realizing that maybe her happy ending was in New York, with Moana and Merida, and her dog Marshmallow.

"So, nothing for today?" Elsa said, forcing herself out of her thoughts, as she took another bite of her cake.

"No, unfortunately. I just wanna celebrate as much as we can, but Anna and Kristoff have some last minute things to sort, so today is free day" Idun said, and Elsa almost rolled her eyes knowing that her mother just wanted to keep on drinking, her way of 'celebrating'.

"I'm gonna go shopping" Rapunzel said. "I wanna surprise Eugene with something, I don't wanna show up empty handed in the airport" She said. "Flowers and a teddy bear, maybe?"

"Isn't the boy the one that show up with those kind of stuff?" Jack said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck the system, Jackson" Rapunzel said. "Plus, Eugene uses _satchels_ , so I'm kinda the macho man here" Rapunzel winked teasingly, and everyone started chuckling.

"Elsie, maybe you and Jack could spend your day resting? To adapt yourselves to the Time Zone, I think it had taken a toll on you too, sweetie" Adgar suggested, and Elsa smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, I think so too daddy" Elsa said. "We'll rest and then in the afternoon I'll probably show Jack the down town, how about that?" Elsa said, and Jack nodded with a smirk.

It wasn't Jack's fault, that he was just doing a job, an 'act' that was so much more than she's ever experienced.

She will probably never have the relationship she was actually wishing for.

But she could make the most of this, at least.

Enjoy the ride and stuff.

A.N.:

Hey guys! Some Jack P.O.V to make up for how late I am :( I'm so sorry! I was really busy.. but, next chapter is already in production! So I will be updating like next week or maybe sooner.

Thoughts? A review always helps!

Thanks!

Silvana


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday has been strange, if anything; or maybe even 'interesting' fitted better. After the awkward _slash_ cute moment during breakfast, she and Jack returned to bed, to rest their tired bodies at least.

Funny enough, Elsa, also being a victim of the time zones, couldn't care less about her now destroyed pillow fort. Since Jack decided to get a shower to clean off the sweat from his morning run, the second Elsa touched her bed she dozed off.

When she woke up she realized about a few things. One, Jack fell asleep too, and thankfully, he was still asleep. Two, he was sleeping impossibly close to her, since her fort no longer existed. Three, her right leg was also, impossibly tangled to both of his legs _and_ her bed sheets. And four, she was so _freaking_ glad that she didn't scream like a psycho and fell off of her bed from the initial discovery. Instead, she managed to control herself just while she un-tangled her leg from his and pushed the sheets away, and got out of the bed as fast as she could.

Jack didn't mention the incident after she got out of the shower (of course, why would he?) and after both of them dressed decently to start off the day, they went down stairs since they were just on time for lunch.

Elsa was pretty delusional to think that Hans would be there to be honest, but still, she only realized that just as she sat down to eat and he was nowhere to be seen. She then remembered he worked on Saturdays till the afternoon. Today wasn't truly a day off, and the only ones in some sort of 'vacation' here were Punzie, Jack and her. Everyone else had their life here in Arendelle. No everyone could just stop attending to their jobs or appointments just to celebrate a marriage for more than a week.

After having amazing pasta for lunch (she completely forgot how good the family chef cooked, she missed it) with her parents, Punzie and Jack (Anna and Kristoff were still doing their 'last minute' wedding stuff) her parents insisted that she showed Jack around and she agreed. She wouldn't be seeing Hans today anyways, so what the hell. She thought Jack might want to get to know a bit of Norway at _least_.

It was definitely the least he deserved for the huge _humiliation_ he went through with her yesterday. Or maybe a chance to show him she was indeed a _bit_ normal and not a total freak.

So, her dad lend Jack some keys and they drove in a black classic Ferrari 250 GT SWB California to Arendelle's downtown, feeling the wind in their faces as Jack drove expertly through the lovely streets.

It felt like a movie. Driving in a classic convertible car besides a total _heartthrob_ , feeling free as the wind brushed her hair tingling her face. Watching how people looked at them dreamily.

Too good to be true.

 _If they only knew..._

The first thing they did was visit the touristic spots in the city, such as churches, chapels, a few museums and a few statues too. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself, even if it was a bit awkward since most of the people there were taking photos as well. Even a few asked them if they wanted them to take a photo of the two. It was really awkward to say _'no, thank you'_ and laugh nervously to then cautiously walk away. She offered to take a few pictures of him though, but he kindly declined.

Elsa also showed him her favorite stores and spots after they both got hot chocolate from Oaken's. Jack actually decided to buy a couple of things from souvenirs stores, but that was about it.

Their final stop was Elsa's favorite restaurant, called _'Fjord'_. They decided to eat large variety of appetizers, from sea food to Scandinavian food. Jack seemed to like everything Elsa suggested, and he also seemed to enjoy food a lot, so she was glad about that. At least one thing they definitely had in common.

It was just when they got home, both with content faces after having a good time that Elsa realized that she didn't think about Hans during their whole adventure, not even _once_.

At first, she thought that when they got to the Downtown, every little spot would bring back painful memories that they had shared together over the years. Hell, most of their dates were in 'Fjord', and yet he didn't appear in her mind, not even for a millisecond while she was there.

It was kind of shocking. Maybe, it was because it's been so long since she spent an entire day with a new ( _friend_?) person. Of course it'll be distracting enough since everything that Jack did or said was completely new to her, and a discovery. Plus, the fact that she actually had _fun_ and it wasn't as awkward as she thought it'll be at first helped enough.

She slept content that night, pillow fort not present.

Today, though; it was 'Young People at the Park' meaning Hans will _definitely_ be there.

She woke up only to realize Jack was already in the shower, so she waited for him to come out in her bed.

"Morning princess" He said, getting out of the bathroom with just dark jeans on.

 _Good Lord_ , she could get used to seeing this first thing in the morni-

 _'FOCUS, ELSA. FOCUS.'_

"M-Morning" She stuttered. _'Gosh, why does she still gets so flustered whenever he talks to her?'_

"So, what's in for today?" He said, as he messed _slash_ styled his hair in her vanity mirror.

 _'Is his hair as soft as it looks?'_ Elsa thought as she gazed mesmerized as how his fingers run through his hair. It wasn't until he locked his eyes with her that she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" Elsa said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Any plans for today?" Jack asked with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, uhm... We got Young People at the Park today; we're gonna meet there with the others in an hour or two? I guess your jeans are okay for whatever we're gonna be doing. Just add something fresh because there's a high chance we're gonna be playing some sort of sport or something like that" Elsa explained, and Jack let out a short chuckle.

"Are you good at sports?" He asked, and Elsa blushed again.

"Well... no" Elsa said and got surprised when Jack lifted his eyebrows in surprise at her answer. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Preparing myself for today" Jack brushed off. "Plus, you don't give me that impression" He added. "Not even Yoga or some stuff like that?"

"Tried it once and it gave me a stiff neck for about two weeks" Jack snorted loudly at this making Elsa frown.

"Why are you asking again?" She repeated her previous question.

"I don't know. Just surprised that you have such a nice body without doing any type of exercise" He simply said as it was nothing.

Elsa's jaw was on the floor and she was once again, a walking tomato.

Jack chuckled at her reaction.

"You like making fun of me, don't you?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at him with a cherry blush still dusting her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact Princess, I do" He said and winked at her. Elsa scoffed at this and stomped to her bathroom pouting.

As she got ready for the day she couldn't help but feel how the nerves were eating her alive. Today will be different from the cocktail party from the other day. There wouldn't be tons of people helping her hide from Hans if she got nervous. Not even her parent will be there today. She was sure that not even a lot of her Arendelle friends were going to be there, so there was definitely no avoiding today.

Meaning, she and Jack would have to keep up their game extra-hard today as she tried to conquer Hans from afar.

She opted for a button-down sleeveless light blue shirt and some denim shorts. The sun was up in the sky and she refused to be bothered by it since she hated warm weather.

Her hair was up in a simple messy bun and she added just the necessary amount of make-up to look at least presentable.

Once she got out of the bathroom, Jack was already waiting for her. He had a navy blue cotton t-shirt and he looked like a gift straight from God.

"Ready to go, Princess?" He asked standing up from her bed.

"Yeah" Elsa said. "Let's just go buy a pie or something so we don't show up there empty handed"

After making their stop at Oaken's to buy an apple crumble pie with some vanilla ice-cream they finally arrived to Sofienberg Park.

The first thing that Elsa noticed was Kristoff's car parked outside, so that meant that Hans was already there. Because wherever Kristoff was, so was Hans.

Elsa took deep breaths before getting out of the car.

 _'Is okay, Elsa. You can do this. He fell for you once... right? That means he can fall for you once again.'_

After giving herself her mental pep talk, she got out of the car.

Jack could tell that Elsa was a nervous wreck. Just as they were approaching to wherever the others were, Elsa seemed more and more nervous. He knew that what he said to her yesterday was at least partially guilty of her current state, but since the very first time she told him her 'love story' in the plane he knew that something was off about her break-up.

What he told her was completely, 100% true.

No one wakes up one day to suddenly stop being in love with someone.

He learned that the hard way.

Still, there were pieces that didn't fit in this whole story. The most important one clearly being the fact that Hans seemed to love her still and regret whatever happened between them.

What made that sound odd was that even if Elsa haven't said anything about it, he just knew that Hans didn't talk to her or even tried to reach her after they broke up. Not in three years.

Perhaps, one of the reasons why he didn't talk to her before and why he seemed to really regret it now was that maybe Elsa was indeed different from the Elsa that left Arendelle three years ago. Still, he didn't know that for sure, because he didn't know that Elsa.

He guessed he just had to wait and see.

After they walked for a little while through the green park, finally Elsa's cousin swearing could be heard.

"Hans, why the hell don't you shave those bushes of yours already? Squirrels here might believe they're one of them and try to mate and fuck your face if you're not careful" Jack tried really hard not to snort in amusement since Elsa made a horrified face at her cousin's comment.

"Always so sweet, aren't you, Rapunzel?" Hans said rolling his eyes.

"I'm more like the spice, Horny Hans. And look! There's the rest of my team" Punzie said pointing at them with a smile. "Jack's the sugar, I'm the spice and Elsie here is everything nice" She said and hugged Jack and Elsa.

"What about me?" Anna said frowning from her place at Kristoff's lap.

"You're more like Mojo Jojo" Punzie simply said and this time Jack couldn't stop his snort, earning a light elbow from Elsa that was having a hard time holding a snort as well.

"Hey there, guys" Kristoff waved and Anna (not so) discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Elsa said rather timidly. "I brought some apple crumble cake. I know it's your favorite dessert, guys" She said to Anna and Kristoff.

"Yum. Thanks, sis" Anna said and gladly took the cake and placed it where all the food was.

"Who told you?" Kristoff asked with a smile as he got up to greet them both.

"My mom, in one of her excessively long calls" Elsa said and rolled her eyes. Jack looked at her rather confused, clearly not understanding the conversation, and Elsa giggled. "Kristoff asked Anna to be his girlfriend at Oaken's over apple crumble pie" Elsa explained.

"They were out of Devil's cake that day. My favorite dessert" Anna added. "But, that's just fine because now we have _our_ favorite dessert" She said and gave Kristoff a peck on the lips.

"So, how about some volleyball?" Kristoff asked.

"We were actually waiting for you two to arrive because I refused to team with Hans" Punzie shamelessly said.

"And because 3 against 3 is better" Kristoff was quick to cover up.

Jack could tell that Kristoff was well aware and as well ashamed of whatever his 'best friend' has done, but he still was trying to keep the tension to a minimum.

"Sure" Jack said and Elsa just nodded nervously.

She sucked at sports.

Emphasis on the world _sucked_.

"Great!" Punzie said and was quickly to grab Jack and Elsa by their wrist to then begin dragging them towards the volleyball field not far away "The PowerPuffs must stay together, good luck villains!"

After that they all positioned in the field. Punzie quickly took position of the ball, and got ready to serve.

Jack guessed that she'll probably be good at it, since he got a feeling that she was quite a violent person for starters.

He wasn't wrong.

Punzie's first serve was accompanied with a fierce growl and was suspiciously directed with full force at Hans.

Jack was quiet surprised to find that everyone was in fact really good at volleyball. Well, Elsa was not exactly good, but she was got the ball over the net every time as much as it difficult her so it was good enough.

Everyone was actually very good, to the point that only he and Punzie were the only ones that served on his team since the ball seemed to have a very difficult time getting to the floor or hitting the net.

They won the first set barely by 27-25 and it lasted a whole lot, so they all went to grab some water bottles before starting the next set.

It was Elsa's turn to serve.

They all positioned themselves in their respective spots, Elsa going behind the end of the line with a water bottle still in hands.

"Okay, let's go!" Kristoff said once they all appeared to be ready to start.

But Elsa had something else in mind before serving.

Hans barely took a glance at her, and perhaps it was because she should've dressed better or _something_. But, she was determined to catch his attention in some way or another.

So, _sexily_ she uncapped her water bottle, took it slowly to her lips, gulped down a few times and let a few droplets slide across her neck in a _sexy_ way.

That's how she pictured it in her mind.

Of course, it didn't happen that way, _at all_.

Instead of the 'few droplets' a whole lot torrent of water washed over her, effectively drenching her shirt.

Fuck.

Elsa was well aware that everyone was looking at her right at the moment.

 _No worries_ , she calmed herself and pretended that it was supposed to be that way anyways, _she could fix this_. In a _sexy_ way.

So, she unbuttoned the lowest part of her shirt, and proceeded to tie the two ends in a bow, showing off her belly.

Oh. My. God.

 _'What is she doing'_

If Jack could do anything right now, if he could ask for any wish his heart desired at this very moment; he wouldn't ask for mountains of gold, he wouldn't ask to be able to fly, he wouldn't ask for a dragon or a car.

He would probably ask for a chance to hide Elsa behind a tree.

 _'What is she doing'_

She was embarrassing herself, that's what she's doing.

If he was 100% honest, he'll probably find it cute if he was in Hans place; in an awkward _slash_ adorable way.

But he is not in Hans place and certainly Hans is not finding it cute.

He attempted to save her in the only way he could now.

"Els, you're up" he said, and Elsa looked up to him as she tried to finish tying her shirt. "C'mon, it's your turn" He urged, with a look of 'QUIT IT' written all over his face.

Elsa flushed a deep shade of crimson, and grabbed the ball, purposefully ignoring Hans' quiet chuckles.

Jack thought that Elsa was defending herself very well before, but her skills in volleyball ended right there, she didn't know how to serve.

The ball barely made it to the middle of their own part of the field, and Hans' loud cheers at Elsa's mistake made Jack's eye twitch, it didn't make it any better when Anna started to cheer loudly as well.

 _'Assholes'_ He couldn't help but think.

It appeared that Rapunzel and Adgar were the only good members of Elsa's family.

Elsa let out a defeated sigh, and flushing in obvious embarrassment she re-positioned herself, avoiding looking at Hans.

Jack pursed his lips, and after giving Hans a side glance, he walked towards Elsa and kissed her freckle dusted nose making her blush brightly, but this time not in embarrassment.

"Even if your pout is sexy as hell, don't" He said winking at her. "You're by far the most gorgeous girl here, don't get upset by a _lame_ volleyball game" He said, smirking at Hans and Anna that were giving him disbelieving and offended looks now. "No offense, Punzie" He said purposely.

"Oh, my God" Punzie snorted out loud at the reactions from everyone. "I'm not offended, you can do that again whenever you want" She said truthfully, still chuckling.

Jack glanced at Elsa again, that was with a slight cherry blush adorning her face but with a thankful smile.

They won the game.

Punzie was more than inspired after Jack's previous comment, Elsa had a new-found determination that didn't involve any other 'sexy' attempts, and since Anna was still offended by the comment, she was snapping at both of her teammates through what was left of the game.

The victory was tasty.

After having something to eat, they all silently agreed to cut off short 'Young People at the Park', mostly fueled by Kristoff's pleading looks since he obvious wanted to calm down Anna.

Rapunzel was the first one that excused herself, saying that she saw Hans' face long enough for a day, and claiming that she had to Face-Time with her boyfriend (that was arriving tomorrow at night) anyways.

Hans was the second one to leave, mumbling some nonsense while he sent daggers to Jack.

So, after that, Elsa and Jack left as well.

The first minutes in the car were silent. Even if it was the comfortable type, Jack could tell that Elsa wanted to say something.

So, after a few minutes she did.

"Thanks" She said first, glancing timidly at him. "For what you did today"

"Anytime, Princess" He warmly said, smirking at her.

She smiled for a moment, to then sigh deeply.

"I made such a fool of myself today" She said, sliding her fingers through the top of her head, tangling them in her hair.

Jack didn't know how to answer, really. He did want to say that she didn't, that Hans was the actual fool for making fun of her and he probably would if this was a talk between two friends.

But he wasn't here to be her friend, as much as that felt sour in the back of his mouth.

He was here working. He knew what he needed to do. Elsa didn't just ask for him to play a boyfriend so she looked happy in front of everyone, she also wanted to make Hans jealous.

He tried to find a good answer, that wouldn't change her way of being and would also get Hans' attention.

He could tell she was waiting for an answer, though.

"I just don't understand why are you trying so hard" He finally said.

She looked rather startled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, I don't think you should force things" He said, but she was still confused. "It's better if you just let it flow, Princess. Just be yourself"

Elsa let out a silent scoff. He could tell that she was not pleased by his answer.

She didn't say anything for a little while, and neither did he.

"Hans didn't look at me once before that" She sourly said, not looking at him. "So it's clear that just 'being myself' isn't enough" She added roughly.

"It is" Jack insisted, glancing at her. "You don't understand" He said sighing and returning his glance to the road.

" _What_ I don't understand, Jack? Explain it to me" He could tell she was offended.

"He's not looking at you because you're so focused on him all the time" Jack said "You think he doesn't notice, but he does. _Everyone_ does"

Elsa blinked, to then look away.

"When you finally started focusing on something else, that's when he did 'notice' you" Jack continued, and Elsa gazed at him confused.

"That was just because of what you said. It was just because of you" She said.

"No, it was because it finally appeared that you didn't care about what they were saying or what they were thinking and that you finally started to have fun with _me_ , your ' _supposed_ ' boyfriend" He really couldn't explain the sourness in his voice right now or what he sounded kind of harsh.

Only then she realized how she almost jeopardized their whole deal before.

How pathetic could she actually be?

It was a miracle that no one called them out right then.

It was a miracle that Jack saved the situation after all.

"Look," Jack said sighing, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Don't feel guilty about today, okay?"

"How could I not? I almost screwed everything up!" Elsa said.

"Don't" Jack said. "I know it can be hard, okay? It happens. Don't worry about it. Just stop trying too hard, be yourself"

"It won't happen again" Elsa quickly said. "I will play my roll from now on don't worr-"

"No. See? You're doing it again" Jack pointed out as they finally parked at the Winters' house.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said completely confused.

"Just have _fun_ , Elsa" Jack said. "Don't think about playing a roll, don't think about trying to appear like a couple in front of everyone, don't think about making someone jealous" Jack tried to explain.

"I don't understand" Elsa said.

"Just let it flow, okay?" Jack said. "Pretend that no one is here. No Hans, no Anna, no anyone." He added. "The one in charge of making everyone believe that were in love and happy, and the one in charge of making Hans jealous is me" He said. "The only thing you're required to do is enjoy the ride"

Elsa gazed at him, looking at his icy blue eyes worriedly.

Hesitantly, Jack's right hand reached out for her. Slowly, afraid that if he moved to fast she'll freak out.

With slightly trembling fingers, he softly brushed her cheek. He didn't know why was he doing this.

The contact was like an icy-hot shiver that traveled across his body, creating chilly goosebumps everywhere.

It was as he was hypnotized, and he was thanking the Lords that Elsa didn't push him away.

He didn't know what he was doing or why.

He just couldn't help but look at her, deep into her cerulean eyes, while he stroked her cheek.

Reality came crashing back at him though.

This was a job.

He slowly pulled his hand back, never once breaking their gaze-lock.

Life was already written for him. Opportunities already passed by him.

But he vowed that he was gonna make this beautiful girl happy.

From wherever that happiness might come from.

 **A.N.:**

 **I know that sorry isn't enough, but I'm so sorry.**

 **I've been with so much stuff lately. I'm transferring to another University, I have so much projects and works and just got home from a trip.**

 **The good news is that I'm really full of Jelsa feelings lately, meaning that I need to pour them somewhere and this story is the perfect place for it.**

 **Theres something I'll like to tell you tho, I'm editing Fix You, there's some chapters that are already edited (check date at the bottom). I'm not adding anything to the story, just fixing a few spelling mistakes and arranging some sentences as well to make it well... more easy to read?**

 **I'm proud of my improvement to be honest. (for the ones that don't know, English is not my main language)**

 **Anyway, in case you haven't read 'Fix You' because of the horrifying spelling mistakes: it's better now, it'll mean a lot to me if you go check it out.**

 **I'll be editing this one as well, so if you want to re-read it check for dates at the bottom if you wanna know if the chapter is edited or not.**

 **So, thoughts? Reviews always help!**

 **Silvana.**


	7. Chapter 7

That night Elsa hardly blinked an eye.

At some point she actually regretted not including the pillow-fort again, but it was kinda too late for that and if Jack caught her building the stupid fort it'll be mortifying.

But she still couldn't blink an eye, due to the events of the day.

A lot was going through her mind. Hans, mostly. What Jack has told her once they got out of the park opened her eyes in a way…

" _He's not looking at you because you're so focused on him all the time. You think he doesn't notice, but he does. Everyone does"_

How come she hasn't seen that before? It was true, 100% true.

Ever since she started having a crush on Hans back in the day, it was clear as the day that her whole focus was on him, and it continued to be like that till the day he decided to dump her.

Well, actually, it's still like that.

Hans never had to worry about Elsa being unfaithful, or not loyal. She was fully devoted to him, always making sure he was comfortable or happy at every single situation that presented to them. She always made sure everything was the way Hans liked, and for the most part she always did as she was told.

Her behavior wasn't reciprocated.

She's been acting like a fan obsessed with her idol.

Of course if you have someone like that by your side you wouldn't really pay attention to them or check on them since you knew their devotion was pretty much unbreakable.

That fact was proven to be true the minute Jack started occupying her attention yesterday.

Once she started focusing on Jack, Hans' jokingly and easy going attitude disappeared, instantly turning into death glares, scoffing fits and muttered curses.

Jack's original plan was also proven to be true after that, and she felt horrible for almost messing everything up.

She was positive she must've looked so ridiculous. Obviously wanting another man when her gorgeous 'boyfriend' was right there in front of her. She has not only made a complete fool of herself, but she's also humiliated Jack.

She really wanted to dig up a hole and crawl in there to die of embarrassment.

Still, that wasn't the only reason why she couldn't sleep.

As she was tossing and turning throughout the night, she's also turned to stare at Jack one too many times.

Even if he was asleep with his back turned to her, she could feel him tense.

She could still feel his fingers caressing her face.

She could still feel the icy-hot shivers running down her body.

It honestly explained why Jack was so damn 'expensive'.

He was fucking gorgeous, but wasn't his only quality. He was magnetic, electrifying. You felt like being pulled towards him every time. Keeping your eyes off him was hard enough.

Elsa figured that if she wasn't in love with Hans anymore, keeping herself off Jack would've been hell of a lot harder.

He was good at his job.

For some reason thinking about that did leave her with an unpleasant feeling in her tummy.

She spent the majority of the night thinking about all of these. About Hans, about Jack, about how she rather be cozying up in her New York apartment while binge watching some terrible Netflix show with Merida and Moana instead of dealing with all of this.

She slept so late, that of course when she woke up around 11:00 a.m. the next day; Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Elsa sat up on her bed, with her legs still tangled up with the covers and sighed.

Perhaps Jack was still dealing with the time-zones, but then again it was way too late to be waking up in the first place.

Her phone's loud ringtone made her jump in surprise.

At first she thought it was Rapunzel, calling her to know where the hell she was, but when she saw the ID a small and warm smile immediately grew on her face.

"Hey" She said once she picked up the call.

" _Oh my gosh, Elsa. I can't believe we had to call you instead! It's been ages and you didn't even send us a text to let us know that your plane didn't crash!"_ Moana nearly screamed as soon as Elsa spoke.

" _That was a shitty move"_ Merida commented. Elsa couldn't hide her smile.

"I'm sorry, you guys" She said sheepishly. "This whole thing has been crazy as hell, I didn't even have the time to catch a breath yet. Plus, it's only been three days" She pointed out.

" _Three days is a considerable amount of time you know"_ Moana added.

"I'm sorry, mom" Elsa said jokingly, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

" _Okay, you're forgiven"_ Moana said _"But I'm still surprised, though. You were stressing out so much about this trip when you were here it's a shock you hadn't call us as soon as you got there; freaking out in your typical Elsa fashion"_

" _Exactly. So, how's everything over there?"_ Merida asked.

Elsa let out a long sigh.

"Still freaking out" She said at first. "But I guess everything ended up being exactly as I expected it to be, that's why I didn't call you begging you to let me return"

Merida and Moana could feel the sadness in their friend's voice.

" _What do you mean, Els?"_ Moana asked worriedly.

Elsa inhaled sharply before speaking.

"My family, even if I love them, has been awful. As soon as I stepped inside my house I got humiliated… and then-" She stopped herself, she didn't want to get into details. "It just got way, way worse. They're still with the 'you should've gotten married first' bullshit. Their mouths are just too big for their own goods" Then she stayed quiet for some moments. "And seeing Hans for the first time in years has been as hard as I expected it to be… maybe even worse" She said almost whispering, hurt clear in her voice.

" _I'm so sorry, Els"_ Merida said truthfully. They both knew how hard must this been for Elsa.

" _Yeah, me too"_ Moana said. _"And sorry to be 'that person' but… What about Jack? Isn't he helping you with this?"_

Elsa let out a small chuckle.

"Oh gosh, if he wasn't here I would've literally died" She said honestly. "He saved me from countless situations already. Some of them being me making a fool of myself" Elsa said.

" _Yeah, that doesn't sound too surprising"_ Merida said.

"Hey!" Elsa whined.

" _So… Jack's good at his job, huh?"_ Moana asked, and Elsa could almost see her wiggling her eyebrows.

"Moana, stop" Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

" _Oh, c'mon! I wanna know how he is!"_ She pleaded. "And did you pay him to have sex with him already?"

"Jesus, NO!" Elsa squeaked, feeling her cheeks in flames. Moana and Merida instantly started to laugh.

Elsa sighed and stayed quiet for a while.

"He's… nice" She said, well aware of her blush only getting darker.

" _Just nice?"_ Merida asked.

" _I'm sure you have something else to say about him"_ Moana added.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Elsa tried to shrug.

" _That he's a Greek God walking on Earth with insane levels of sex appeal that makes you wanna drool and marry him"_ Moana said. _"Or that you like him"_

"Seriously?" Elsa asked. "I mean… of course he's gorgeous, but that you already knew" She admitted. "And he's nice, and funny, and sweet…" She trailed off.

" _Awe! So you like him?"_ Moana asked.

" _How cliché"_ Merida added.

"No, of course not" Elsa said and sighed. "And even if I did, he won't ever feel the same"

" _You don't know that"_ Moana said.

"C'mon Mo, don't be ridiculous" Elsa said. "He's a prostitute for God's sake, and I'm just another client. He's used to all of this, he's done it before. In a few months I'll become just 'one of his past clients' and he'll probably forget about my name"

" _Or maybe he could fall in love with you like Hiccup did with Astrid"_ She pointed out.

"Hiccup was just the exception. Things like that don't really happen that often"

"Els, stop being so paranoid! Just try it, there's really nothing to lose" Moana said.

"And he probably won't be worse than your ex anyways, so.." Merida added.

Elsa was about to open her mouth to reply to that when she heard footsteps nearing her door.

"Shoot! Someone's coming! Gotta go! Love you. Bye!" She said quickly and hung up.

As soon as she stopped talking her door opened and Jack came in, wearing active-wear clothes which suggested he went out for his morning run before.

As soon as his eyes met hers, he smiled.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" He said and she blushed. "I thought you'd never wake up" He said jokingly.

"Sorry" She said a bit embarrassed at first. "I just haven't slept very well yesterday. Fortunately, it seems that I'm finally free of the time-zones after effects, though"

Jack flashed her a smile before his eyes traveled to her hands that were still holding her phone.

"Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard something before I came in" He asked.

Elsa instantly blushed crimson.

'Oh my fucking god, what if he heard me talking about him!?'

"O-Oh! … No, I was just- watching a video!" She stuttered out the first lie she could come up with.

"Oh, okay" Jack simply said but not fully convinced. "Anyways, Rapunzel's been looking for you everywhere and I had to stop her from waking you up several times now. She's been freaking out" He said. Elsa frowned in confusion.

"Why? We don't have anything to do today… We just have 'Young's Night' tonight, so why would she-" Before she could finish the door snapped open loudly.

Rapunzel stomped in.

"Oh, thank god I haven't found you doing nasty things" She said like she was running out of breath.

Elsa and Jack blushed crimson.

"Elsa, what the hell?" Punzie said then. "What happened to you? Did you decided to hibernate or something?" She asked frantically. "C'mon, get your ass ready! We need to drive to Oslo and go to the mall" She said, yanking Elsa's covers from her.

"Wha- Why? What's going on?" Elsa said, looking at her cousin a bit scared.

"What's going on!? Seriously!?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa gave Jack a side glance. "I've been telling you since day one that Eugene will be arriving tonight! And I just realized that I don't like any of the outfits I brought here so get the hell up and let's go shopping already before I have a heart attack!"

"O-Okay!" Elsa said and quickly got up to pick the first pair of clothes she could find. "I guess I'll be seeing you later?" She then asked Jack, with an apologetic face. Jack smiled warmly at her.

"Sure thing, Prin-"

"Oh, no. You're coming with us too" Punzie quickly interrupted him.

"What? Why? I don't wanna go shopping" Jack said in all honesty.

"I don't care. I need a male opinion on my outfit and you're dating my cousin so that means you have good taste" Punzie pointed out.

Jack couldn't help but blush, while Elsa choked.

"C'mon, people. Chop, chop!" Punzie said.

X

Elsa plopped on her bed as soon as she arrived, and Jack did the same soon after. Both of them just laying besides the other tiredly for a few moments.

"Your cousin is insane" Jack said as he turned to look at her while still lying on the bed.

Elsa turned to look at him.

"I know" She groaned at first and then chuckled, Jack did the same.

They'd been in the mall for hours that day. Elsa was sure that they'd checked every single store it had thanks to Rapunzel's paranoia. They were able to barely catch a break at lunch time when they decided to just grab a bite in one of the Mall's restaurant before Punzie dragged them into more stores.

After endless hours of walking through the Shopping Mall, they were finally home; and it was 7 p.m. already.

Elsa still couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Jack asked suddenly, when he saw her smile.

"I don't know" She said at first. "I guess I can't help but feel happy for her. She looks so in love" She explained. "I'm so glad she found someone that makes her go all crazy, I guess"

Jack didn't say anything at that. His smile faltering just a little while watching Elsa's face. She looked so wishful.

"He must be a lucky guy" He said after a while.

"He is" She agreed.

They stayed in silence again, eyes on each other. For some reason it wasn't uncomfortable, at all.

"Tell me something about you" Elsa said then, watching as a smirk was slowly growing from the corner of Jack's lips.

"Like what, Princess?" He asked. Elsa flashed him a smile.

"I don't know… I just feel like you know everything about my insanely awkward life and I know nothing about you" She said at first. But her smile quickly disappeared when she thought about something. "Unless it's forbidden of course! If you can't say anything you-" She started to say panicked.

Jack chuckled.

"Relax, Els" He said. "You can ask whatever you want, if theres something that im not allowed to say I'll let you know" He assured.

Elsa inhaled deeply to calm herself down again.

"Do you have any other job asides from… you know" She asked first.

"Not really" He admitted. "I'm a Psychology graduate, though"

"Really?" She asked clearly surprised. "And you don't work as a psychologist? Why?"

Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't really into working as one. If I'm being honest I was just interested in the subject and everything that it involves, you know? I wanted to learn about it" He explained.

"So, you just majored in something just because?" Elsa asked.

"Well, there was a time when I planned on making it my profession but-" He instantly stopped himself. "I guess" He just said in the end.

Elsa simply nodded.

"Any other questions?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"What made you decide to work on… this?" She couldn't help herself, she had to actually restrain herself from saying something like 'I suppose you didn't want to be a prostitute when you were a kid'. "Dark past?" She said in a teasing manner.

Jack let out an awkward chuckle and instantly looked away from her.

"Not really" He managed to get out but still didn't meet her eye.

He knew she didn't mean any harm, and that she was just curious. But there's no way in hell he'll tell her, or anyone for the matter, but much less her of all people.

"Money, I suppose" He said after a few moments and immediately got up from the bed, making Elsa blink in surprise. "Maybe we should start to get ready, right? We have that thing at the club" He said and turned to pick something to wear before getting inside the bathroom like flash.

Elsa was still sitting on the bed, looking at the now closed bathroom door in startlement.

Has she said something wrong?

' _Of course you did, you idiot'_ She thought to herself.

Maybe she even came out as insensitive. How stupid could she be?

What if she offended him?

Elsa groaned and lay back down on the bed, hiding her face with a pillow.

Things won't be getting any easier for her, would they?

X

Jack seemed to have forgotten about the awkward conversation from before, because as soon as he got out of the bathroom he was full smirks and mischievousness again.

He decided to wear a navy blue shirt rolled up to his elbows and some khaki shorts, it was a hot night after all.

Elsa on the other hand was wearing an off-the shoulder white ruffle crop-top and a printed pair of high-waited wide-legged pants. Her hair was in a half-top, messy bun and she decided to just wear sandals since she wanted to be comfortable during the night.

It wasn't a 'full glam' outfit. But she knew the club they were heading off too, and it wasn't elegant to begin with. Besides, Jack said, and she'll quote: 'You look hot as hell'. So, despite her embarrassment and flushed face, she didn't find the need to change.

The ride to the club was somewhat awkward. At least for Elsa, since she couldn't seem to forget about the previous conversation and how Jack initially reacted.

Once they got inside the club, Elsa was mortified to find it was filled with people.

' _Didn't my mom say Anna rented this whole club for the night? Could it be possible that all these people have been invited?'_

Knowing her little sister like she did, it was possible.

Jack gently grabbed her hand, and she felt like fainting.

"C'mon, let's go find someone, okay?" Jack said, and started leading Elsa through the sea of people once she nodded.

After a few moments of dodging dancing, sweaty bodies; they finally spotted Anna and Kristoff dancing together.

"Hey!" Elsa said, tapping Anna's shoulder. She instantly turned to them.

"You finally arrived!" Anna exclaimed loudly over the music. "Can you believe all these people? And to think they're only _half_ of my guests!"

Elsa just pressed her lips together at her typical comment, not having the energy to follow her game.

"Hey, Kris" She greeted and Jack shook Kristoff's hand.

"I finally found you two!" Someone said from behind.

Jack and Elsa turned to find Rapunzel with one of the many outfits she ended up buying. It was a printed gypsy-like dress and her pixie-cut hair was in loose waves.

"Hello to you, too" Elsa said rolling her eyes teasingly, to then frown in confusion. "Where's Flynn, by the way?" She asked.

"Getting ready at your house, he just arrived" Punzie explained.

Jack and Elsa shared a look.

"Why didn't you wait for him?" Jack asked.

"Because" Punzie said sighing. "All the old people are having dinner at Fjord, and my parents told me they're there but I don't believe them. I bet they're hiding somewhere here because they're dying to meet Eugene 'officially' but I don't want them to meet him today. So, I'm securing the zone while he brushes his goatee"

Elsa and Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Okay, then" Jack said chuckling "Do the ladies wanna grab some drinks?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Punzie said grabbed both by the hands and began dragging them to the bar.

Elsa was pretty thankful for Rapunzel's presence, and she didn't know why. For some reason she was currently a wreck of nerves.

After about an hour of drinks, jokes and chatter at the bar, Elsa could tell that she was already tipsy. She was having a great time though, even if she hadn't catch a glimpse of Hans yet.

The three of them were laughing loudly at one of Jack jokes when Punzie's phone beeped.

"Oh, shoot! That must be Eugene" She said checking the text she just got. "Yeap, that's him. I need to go meet him at the entrance. See you bitches later, okay?" She said and disappeared.

And once she did Elsa's nerves began bubbling again.

She stayed quiet in her booth, playing with the edge of her now empty glass of cosmo as Jack finished the last of his current bottle of beer.

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears.

What she didn't know is that Jack was nervous for some unknown reason as well, and he needed to end this awkward moment soon.

He's been working on this for years and yet he was having trouble to move right now.

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a raspy voice in what seemed forever.

Elsa blushed crimson.

"I… I'm not really good at it" She stuttered out. Jack flashed her a smirk.

"C'mon, Princess. It can be that bad" He said getting up and offering her a hand.

Elsa tried to gulp down her nervousness and she shakily placed her hand on his to then be led by Jack to the dance floor, horrified to find that she was a bit more than just 'tipsy'.

She couldn't help but curse the alcohol under her breath. Jack was beginning to look even more gorgeous than he usually does, and it was obviously because of the alcohol.

Jack didn't understand what the hell was wrong with him. He had taken girls out to dance before! Yes, he'd mostly been rented by women older than him but he got rented by some quite pretty girls in the past as well (he could count them with one hand's fingers but whatever). So, why was it being so damn hard now!? He felt his muscles stiff as a tree!

Still, he was the one on duty here, not Elsa. She had every right to be nervous and tense and awkward (as he knew she was) but he hadn't. He was being paid to do this so he couldn't fuck it up.

"Just relax, okay?" He said smirking close to her ear since the music was much more louder than before, sending a shiver down to Elsa's spine.

How was she supposed to relax after that?

She just nodded and started to look everywhere but him while she barely moved in her place to the current song's beat.

Jack pursed his lips at her reluctance to dance.

He surprised her by gently grabbing her hands and placing her arms around his neck, to then place his hands on her hips; leaving Elsa wide-eyed.

She could hardly even breathe now. They were impossibly close and his body heat and masculine fragrance was starting to envelope her, making her dizzy.

"Just let me lead, okay?" He whispered in her ear once again, and Elsa resisted the urge to shiver.

"I-I don't think-" Elsa tried to say. She could barely think straight being this close to him!

"Shhh" He said. "Do you really think they'll believe us if we can barely look at each other? Much less dance?"

Elsa bit her tongue. He was right after all.

What would people think seeing them in such an uncomfortable situation?

She relaxed her body as best as she could, and once Jack felt her relax in his arms he began swaying with the music, holding her steady and keeping her close.

It took Elsa a few minutes to stop acting as Jack's puppet, and she finally started to move on his own instead of being completely lead by him.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system, or Jack intoxicating mixture of fragrance and heat; but she decided to send everything to hell.

Her hands slowly traveled from his shoulders to his neck as she got some inches closer to him swaying her hips to the beat, feeling Jack tense momentarily at her sudden bold action.

Jack quickly began dancing as well, mischievous smirk now present on his lips.

He couldn't help it. It was the first time that Elsa actually let loose in these past few days.

The first time that she actually seemed to forget everything around her, to forget this was all just an act.

The only problem was that, he seemed to be starting to forget about it, too.

After who knows how long, he came to the realization that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he couldn't keep his hands off her, he couldn't stop holding her as they danced.

Every single brush Elsa's dancing body made against his was driving him further and further away from reason.

They were dancing impossibly close now, and he couldn't even blame the crowd because they did have enough space to move. They seemed to brush their bodies against each other at any minimal move they did. Their faces were mere inches apart; so close, that he could feel their breaths mixing with each other.

It was intoxicating.

So intoxicating, that he needed to snap out of it.

He knew that there was a 90% chance that he'll be required to kiss Elsa at some point; and if the situation required it, he'd do it. But, if he did it now, it'd only be for him. It'd only be selfish.

Plus, even if Elsa's eyes seemed darkened with lust at the moment, he didn't really know if she'll like it or not, or if she'll regret it later.

What the _hell_ was he thinking in the first place!? This wasn't a matter to be discussed or analyzed.

He needed to snap the hell out of it and keep doing his job as it was required. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Wanna go grab some drinks?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth in a throaty tone. His mouth felt so dry it was hard to talk normally.

Elsa's cerulean eyes connected to his, and it seemed that she finally seemed to realize what was going on, snapping out the situation with a bright blush on her face.

Before she said anything, though, she caught something from the corner of her eyes.

Hans.

Elsa was rather shocked that she seemed to forget about his existence until now.

He was mere feet away from her, with his right arm holding some random girl by the waist while looking straight at Elsa with a frown.

"S-Sure" Elsa said, quickly looking back at Jack. "I'll be waiting for you at the balcony, okay? I think I need some air" She said, still feeling the blush in her cheeks.

"Sure thing" He said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Elsa nearly made a run for the balcony. She was too flustered to be standing around Jack, and too uncomfortable to be under Hans' gaze.

She truly needed air.

She was glad that there was no one at the small balcony the club had when she got there. As soon as she arrived, she inhaled deeply as she supported herself on the railing. She felt like she was suffocating back inside.

The view to the lake the balcony had calmed her down. It was the very same lake that was in front of her house. She could actually see the faint and faraway lights from her home that was currently all the way across the lake.

She really enjoyed this place. As much as New York has charmed her, it felt nice to have a break from the tall buildings that were constantly surrounding her. It felt nice to watch the starts shining so brightly in the open sky.

"Els?" Someone asked from behind, and Elsa instantly recognized Punzie's voice.

"Hey" Elsa said with a smile. "What are you doing here? Where's Flynn?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Rapunzel said smiling. "Flynn told me he was going to the bathroom. It only hit me minutes later that he had no idea where that was and now the idiot's lost. I've been looking for him" Punzie said rolling her eyes and Elsa chuckled. "Where's Jack, though?"

"He went to get drinks for us" Elsa said. "I told him to meet me here so he should be coming soon"

"Oh" Rapunzel said at first, and then she smirked smugly. "You know… I was about to 'introduce' you two to Eugene before he decided to go to the bathroom. I saw you two at the dance floor"

Elsa instantly blushed crimson.

"Oh, yeah?" She stuttered out.

"Yes, dear cousin" Rapunzel said still smiling like the Chesire Cat. "You seemed to be having the time of your life"

Elsa just chuckled nervously trying to dismiss her.

"You know…" Punzie started, and smiled sincerely at Elsa. "He really looks like he's so in love with you"

A sour taste instantly filled Elsa's mouth as her jaw tightened.

' _Then he really knows how to do his job. One hell of an actor'_ She couldn't help but think sourly. She just forced a smile at her cousin.

"I'm so glad you found someone like him, Els. I'm so glad to see you happy with someone that truly cares about you" Punzie continued.

Elsa's nails began to dig in her palm.

"Do you love him?"

The sudden question made her snap out of it all.

She felt like her heart stopped beating as a chilling fear consumed her.

' _Holy crap! What the hell should I do!?'_

Elsa stood painfully quiet.

She wasn't a good liar to begin with! It's been a miracle that she has managed to lie to everyone until now with the whole Jack deal; but she won't be able to do it now!

If she tried to say yes, Punzie would see right through her and everything will turn to shit right after!

What to do? What to do!?

"I knew it" Rapunzel said suddenly, making Elsa snap her gaze to her.

Rapunzel was looking at her with a perfect poker face. Seriousness written all over it.

Did she know!? What the hell was she supposed to do!? Confess!? Deny everything and run!?

"Punzie, I-" Elsa tried to say.

"It's because of Hans, right?" Rapunzel cut her off.

' _Oh my God she knows.'_

Of course they'd discover her stupid lie! Of course she'd be caught! What was she thinking!?

"I knew this was gonna happen, whether it was Jack or any other boy" Rapunzel continued.

' _Huh?'_

"Huh?" Elsa said suddenly confused.

"It was bound to happen, Els" Punzie said. "I mean when everything between you and Hans went down, you didn't get any explanations or anything at all! And for three years it remained like that. It's a loose end! Of course it'll affect you once you saw him again after so much time. You need closure"

"What" Elsa let out breathlessly. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said" Punzie shrugged. "This whole thing with Horny Hans needed a good, bold final period. You need that in order to fully give yourself to someone else" She explained. "I know you really like Jack; I can see it in your eyes"

Elsa blushed brightly at this.

"And he's the guy for you. I actually think that returning home with him was the best thing you could've done" Rapunzel said. "Now you'll finally be able to close that disgusting chapter with Hans and set it on fire. You'll get your closure by realizing how good Jack is compared to Hans. You already know he's like… a billion times hotter than him, but now you'll be finally able to realize what you truly deserve"

Elsa's lip was quivering once Punzie finished explaining that.

She didn't know what to think. Mostly, because Jack was certainly not her boyfriend, much less in love with her. He was just doing an exceptional job fooling everyone.

"Just let yourself love him, okay?" Punzie said and gave her a quick hug. Elsa was too startled to even move. "I'm gonna go back to look for Eugene, Jack's surely gonna be back by then and then I'll introduce you, 'kay?" She said and waved her goodbye as she left.

' _Closure?'_ Elsa couldn't help but think, still stuck in Punzie's 'speech'.

She stood gazing at the lake, deep in her thoughts.

Her feelings were currently so mixed, she couldn´t even distinguish anything she actually felt besides confusion.

"I suppose you were right when you said you have a nightlife back in America" The sudden intrusion almost made her jump out of her skin. "That was a quite different Elsa back there"

The hold of her hands in the railing increased considerably once she recognized who was talking to her. Her eyes snapped shut so harshly for a moment.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

She knew she wanted him to try to talk her since she got here, but not right when she really wanted to be alone.

Still, she remembered Jack's advices. She needed to appear like she was happy; she didn't need to look like she was still affected by him.

So she put on the biggest smile she could manage at the moment, and turned to her ex.

"I suppose" She said wearing the smile.

"So, New York does change people, huh?" Hans said, and supported himself with the railing as well, right beside her. "I've gotta admit you look good, too"

A blush helplessly crept at Elsa's face.

"Thanks, Hans" She said shyly, shifting on her place.

"And you managed to get an American lad, too" He added, as he gazed the view of the balcony. "You seem pretty happy with him"

Elsa pressed her lips together, in an attempt to stop them from trembling in nervousness.

"Yeah" She quietly said at first. "Jack's pretty great, so…"

"I wonder how he manages, though" Hans said.

Elsa blinked in confusion.

"How he manages to what?" She asked.

"How he manages to deal with you" He said and looked at her.

Elsa was so startled by his words that she had to take a step back from him. She didn't know what he meant by that. Was he joking? She'd think he was at any other situation, even if Hans was never the joking type; but his eyes… his eyes on her were cold, and even malicious, if she dared to say.

"What- are you talking about?" Elsa said, looking at him in total disbelief. Hans let out a mocking chuckle.

"Seriously, Elsa?" He asked. "You're probably the most insufferable woman I'd ever come across with. I actually wonder how much that poor dude's gonna put up with you before he makes a run for it"

X

Jack got quickly to the bar, only taking his eyes off Elsa once he saw her exit to the balcony.

The bar was currently crowded so the bartender told him that drinks were gonna take a while if he wanted some. Any other time he'll get rather impatient about it, but now he was thankful of the few minutes alone he had.

He took a seat in one of the booths, ordered a strawberry daiquiri for Elsa, and gratefully accepted the bottle of beer the bartender offered him while he waited for his drink.

He felt so fucking confused and overwhelmed about everything, he needed to take a moment to organize his thoughts.

He hasn't felt this out of control in ages. What the hell was going on!?

Sure, Elsa was probably the most gorgeous girl he'd ever had the blessing to lay his eyes on, but even if he wasn't usually rented by pretty ladies like he said before, he was damn used to the attention of them!

It wasn't about being vain or not. His work revolved around aesthetics, so he had to take a damn good care about his body and his looks. He knew he was a good looking dude, hence why he was the second most requested 'gent' in the company, and not to mention one of the best payed ones, too.

So, obviously, he didn't just attract females that were scrolling down the RentAGent website, but also the ones he came across with in real life.

He had been flirted on, he had got several pieces of papers with numbers written on them, he had got several free drinks at bars he frequented on, and he had been shamelessly and not-so-sneakily checked out. Hell, he had been straight-out invited to share the night with pretty strangers more times that he can actually count.

So, _why the fuck_ was he feeling like some hormonal high schooler right about now!?

He needed to snap out of it for once and for all. Elsa was a client.

A CLIENT.

A client that, not to mention, was in love with someone else.

But that's not all; Jack needed to freaking remember why he didn't do relationships to begin with, why he didn't even date.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't really want this. It was just all 'the heat of the moment'. Elsa was hot, so his body and his _self_ were just reacting to that; he was a guy after all.

He didn't really want this.

"You look quite troubled" Someone said right beside him, and at first Jack was shocked to hear another American accent in a while.

He turned to his side, and in the booth that was at his right he saw a brunette dude drinking a glass of whiskey on the rocks.

He held back a laugh remembering Hans' words the time he met him. He supposed that Americans did have the weird tendency to just ask strangers about their problems.

"It's nothing" Jack said chuckling lightly.

"Oh" The guy said. "So, it's a girl" He said letting out a light-short laugh.

Jack took a sip of his beer to mask his pink cheeks.

"Can't blame you for that, man" The guy continued. "They're all insane; but somehow we're still the idiots that let them be insane to just see them happy" He said rolling his eyes while smiling.

Jack chuckled.

"I suppose you're right about that" Jack agreed.

"What can we do, man? It's a women world after all" The stranger said and they both chuckled at that.

"It definitely is" Jack agreed again.

"You're here for the wedding? You're the first American I've came across with. I've heard more accents than I can actually count today, it'd made me dizzy" He asked.

"Yeah, I am" Jack said first. "And I was thinking the same thing actually"

The stranger simply hummed in response.

"I don't really know anyone here. My girlfriend's cousin is getting married and she forced me to come" He explained.

' _Wait-'_ Jack thought at first, but he was cut out short.

"There you are" Rapunzel suddenly said as she kissed the stranger in the cheek.

Her eyes instantly found Jack.

"I see you met each other before I got a chance to properly introduce you" Punzie chuckled. "I knew you two would get along" She said as she looked at both of them. "Jack, this is Eugene or 'Flynn' as he likes to be called, my boyfriend" She said first and both of them shook hands. "Babe, this is Jack, Elsa's boyfriend"

"Oh, so you're Elsa's famous boyfriend" Flynn said chuckling. "God, man, I've heard a ton about you in the past few days; Punz wouldn't shut about it for two seconds. I momentarily thought you were about to steal my girl- OUCH!" Punzie instantly cut him off by elbowing him.

"Don't listen to him, Jack. He's a major Drama Queen" Punzie said rolling her eyes. "And if I'd talked about you, it's just because I'm really happy for Elsa"

"I know, babe. I was just kidding!" Flynn whined. "So I suppose you're gonna be our new neighbors, huh? In New York?" Flynn asked.

Jack's jaw tightened just a bit.

"That's us" He simply said. "So, you're gonna move just like that? I've heard you worked in San Francisco"

"Punzie's taking advantage since I work from home" Flynn said shrugging.

"You still haven't got Elsa her drink?" Punzie then asked.

As if on cue, the bartender finally handed him the strawberry daiquiri.

"I guess I should take this to her" Jack said, grabbing the glass. "I'll go call her; can you save us two booths?" He asked getting up.

"Sure thing" Flynn said and Punzie nodded.

But as soon as Jack turned to walk to the balcony, he realized that Elsa was not alone anymore.

Hans was with her.

Part of him wanted to stomp to them and drag Elsa back here, but the other –rational- part of him told him that maybe Elsa wanted this.

Hell, he _knew_ she wanted this.

He bit his lip a bit harshly than intended, and turned to Flynn and Rapunzel again.

They both had clearly seen the same thing he did, because Rapunzel was completely tense with her jaw set, and Flynn was looking at him worriedly.

' _So, he clearly knows about what happened to Elsa, too'_ Jack came to the conclusion.

"I think I should let those two talk" It came more sour than he intended.

They both just nodded awkwardly.

X

She couldn't help it, but her jaw was on the floor now. Her eyes were so wide open and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"W-What!?" Elsa managed to stutter out.

Hans chuckled out loud.

"You're actually surprised about that?" He asked. "You were always so paranoid, and obsessive." He said. "On top of that, you were boring as hell!"

Elsa felt her lips quivering.

"I do have to admit you're gorgeous as hell, but that's probably the only reason why I dealt with you for so long" Hans added.

Elsa couldn't find strength to speak.

"And the day I finally decided to cut it all off. God, how free I felt" He said. "I can't even begin to describe you how happy I was at that moment" He continued. "But, I also have to admit that you look great now. You even look fun. A minuscule part of me wishes to see this 'new' Elsa, but I'm sure you'll go full psycho in the end, like always. So, nah. No way in hell"

Elsa's eyes were on the ground now. Her nails were digging on her palms as she tried to stop from shivering. She was pressing her lips together to stop them from quivering.

She would be damned if she let him see her cry.

She still couldn't help but think that everything he was saying was painfully true.

"Part of me also wants to warn that lad of yours. Poor idiot, he's in for the scare of his life" He said, and she lifted her glance at this. She could see it: raw venom in his eyes. "I'm truly worried about him"

Her heart was aching so badly, she couldn't bare to stand here another second, but she refused to leave with nothing but tears in her eyes.

Maybe she was a psycho as he said she was. Maybe all of this was her fault, in a way. But he had hurt her.

He should've at least left with an explanation, whether if that was 'you're a crazy bitch' or not.

"That's not something _you_ should be worrying about, Hans" She said, as composed as she could. "You aren't a part of my life anymore, so you don't get any say in it, not even when it comes to Jack" She said, lifting up her chin. "So do me a favor and stop worrying about my relationship, okay?" She said, instantly getting a nasty glance from him, and she left.

X

Jack's mind was restless. As much as Flynn was trying to lighten up the situation his jokes were not helping on keeping him occupied with something else.

He stopped himself several times from glancing at them, but his mind was just filled with Elsa and Hans. Curiosity and Worry were eating him alive.

Punzie apparently was in his exact same spot, with the difference that her narrowed eyes haven't left them since she first saw them

"As much as I'm ashamed to say this" Flynn said. "I still haven't found the bathroom yet" He said to his girlfriend.

Punzie couldn't help but let out a snort at this.

"Why does that doesn't surprise me?" She said. "C'mon" She said rolling her eyes.

"Please excuse us for a minute, Jack" Flynn said.

"'S okay" Jack said.

"Hey, babe, can you get going and I'll meet you there?" Punzie said before they moved to leave.

"But I told you I don't know where it is!" Flynn said.

"Just go in that direction" she said pointing out somewhere. "I'll catch up with you in two seconds" She assured.

"Fine" Flynn said and began walking away.

Jack immediately knew that Punzie was gonna say something, and she did.

"I would've gone check that out if I were you" She said.

"It's okay, Punzie. I trust Elsa, I'm not worried" He instantly said and hoped it sounded convincing.

"I've never said you shouldn't trust my cousin" Rapunzel retorted. "It's him you should worry about, Jack. You can't trust him. _At all_ " She warned and left right after.

For some reason that last warning seemed to have a deeper meaning than it should.

He turned to look at the balcony.

They were still there, talking.

Should he go check it out? What if Elsa was actually having a good time with him? What if she got mad if he interrupted them?

He really wanted to go and make himself known, but he didn't know what Elsa wanted.

Maybe he should get a bit closer? See if Elsa was having a good time?

He decided to do that. It was the best thing he could do right now anyways.

He grabbed the daiquiri and walked near the balcony, trying to go unnoticed by the two.

Once he got close enough, though, he didn't like what he saw.

Elsa was shaking, and by the look on her face, whether if she looked angry, she appeared to be about to burst into tears.

He instantly stomped to them.

"Els?" He asked once he was right at the door frame, but Elsa brushed past him and got inside once again, quickly making for the exit of the club.

He stood there stunned for a second, gazing at her as she walked through the sea of people, wondering what could've happened.

He then turned sharply to Hans.

Hans snorted as soon as he saw Jack's raging glare.

"What?" He asked challenging at first. "Not gonna punch me? Warn me to stay away?" he asked mockingly yet venomously.

Jack really wished he could. He really wished to break his nose right now.

But he couldn't. He didn't know what happened and he wasn't sure if Elsa would be so happy about him kicking her ex's ass.

So he just went after her.

He made it to the club's exit while scanning all over for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. So, he went to the parking lot and almost sighed in relief at the sight.

Elsa was leaning against the car her parents lend them, and she was obviously trying not to cry.

"Princess" Jack called, and Elsa lifted her head to look at him. He instantly stood in front of her. "Hey, what happened?" He asked worried and Elsa just gazed at the ground again in an attempt to hide her face.

Jack gently cupped both sides of her face, and forced her to look at him

"Talk to me" He pleaded.

Elsa let out a heartbreaking sob.

"I wanna go home, Jack" She cried.

And then, she did something that caught him by surprise.

She hugged him tightly, and hid her face in his chest while she sobbed.

"Please! I just wanna go home" She said again.

Jack gently hugged her back with one of his arms, while the other gently stroke her platinum blonde hair in an attempt to calm her down, at least just a bit.

"Okay" He whispered. "Okay, Princess, let's go"

 **A.N.:**

 **I feel so ashamed, this took so long.**

 **I have no excuses to be honest, but I guess that I wasn't really inspired to write Jelsa in the past months, it's just really saddening to see little to no new content about this amazing ship, I guess it just got to me. But I started to miss Jelsa recently so here we are**

 **Anyways, this chapter is nearly 8k words long, so I guess that's my way of saying sorry since most of them are 3,5k long.**

 **I truly hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think or if I should continue this or not.**

 **Thanks sm!**

 **Silvana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_8._**

It took about an hour for Elsa to finally say something regarding what happened.

The whole drive back to the house was maddening to Jack. Elsa didn't say a word, and in all honesty she _couldn't_ , considering that she was sobbing and hiccupping the whole drive back, clearly avoiding looking at him.

Jack didn't know what to do or say, so he only settled for taking one of her hands while he rubbed his thumb on the back of it in a desperate attempt to calm her down, at least a bit.

After they finally got to her house and into their bedroom, Elsa quietly entered the bathroom, took all of her clothes and make-up off and walked back into the room in her pajamas to softly lay on the bed without saying a single word.

Jack just watched her every move as he sat down in the bed next to her.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but the only thing making her look less gorgeous was the heartbreak in her eyes. Her eyes shouldn't look like that.

He didn't want to pressure her, so he said nothing. He just waited for her to speak, and after a few more minutes, she did.

She didn't shed any more tears, but her voice quivered as she told him how her first conversation with Hans went from casual to a complete offending fest. As she described it, it came out of nowhere and apparently it was the first time Hans has said anything like what he did, because Elsa other than hurt seemed to be in complete disbelief.

Confusion was clouding her eyes… he could tell that she was questioning and maybe even judging herself, wondering if everything that idiot said was true.

Jack knew it wasn't, though.

Still, he didn't quite understand what Hans' motive was behind all of it. He thought there were only two possible options: One, he knew that Elsa still held feelings for him and wanted her to get away. Or two, he was jealous.

So, when Elsa asked what he thought about the whole deal, he replied with the truth (as much as part of him didn't want to).

"Either he knows that you still have feelings for him and wants you to take a hint or he's jealous and his jealousy is getting the best of him" He really didn't want to say what he thought the most possible option was but "… I think he's jealous" He did.

He wasn't lying to her just to keep her hopes up; it was truly what he thought.

Plus, it was for the best.

Elsa didn't say anything to that, she looked at him for a few moments as she processed what he said and then nodded before she turned her back to him to sleep.

Jack was a bit confused at her reaction, but didn't think she wanted to keep on talking. So he just let her sleep.

X

Elsa woke up a couple of hours ago… but still didn't make a single move from the position she woke up in on her bed.

It was around 8:30 a.m. when she first opened up her eyes. Jack was still around by then, even though her back was still facing him.

She pretended to be still asleep. She didn't know if he bought it, but that was not the point. She wanted to have some time for herself to gather up her thoughts and she didn't felt like getting out of her bet yet anyways. So, she waited for him to leave the room and once he left she laid on her back, looking at the ceiling.

She felt much better now, but she still couldn't help but replay and replay yesterday's events.

It was simply horrible. Possibly one of the worst experiences in her life.

What made her more mad was how uncalled for it all has been.

She tried to find a meaning behind it all.

Jack thought he was jealous, and maybe he was right.

Still, something didn't sit well with Elsa at all.

While she acknowledged that Hans was never the affectionate type and he was rather cold towards her when they were together, he never, EVER offended her in any way.

He never even spoke loudly at her before. Not even when he was really angry.

Never in the entire time were they together, not even when they were friends at first, had he thrown a comment that could be offensive in the minimal way.

And while he got jealous in the past because he was indeed the possessive type, he never took his anger on her.

Yesterday she couldn't even recognize him.

She couldn't recognize his eyes.

It was kind of a wakeup call, or maybe it wasn't, she just didn't know how to call it.

It wasn't a wakeup call because it wasn't like she finally snapped out of the spell and got rid of her feelings for him.

But she felt like… She just couldn't ignore what happened anymore.

A day before she would think of Hans and while her heart ached she would also think about the great moments they had in the past, she'd long for them.

But, now she couldn't. As hard as she tried she couldn't long for those moments anymore, she couldn't feel the same as yesterday because all she could see were his venomous eyes and hear his malicious words.

She was so shocked.

Was she finally moving on?

Was this the 'closure' Punzie was talking about?

It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of her, but she couldn't be completely sure just yet.

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey" Jack greeted, looking her from the door.

She could tell there was concern in his eyes.

"Hey" Elsa said with a small, sincere smile, looking at him from the bed.

"How are you doing today? Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Elsa assured.

Jack smiled at this, trying to hide his relief as best as he could.

He was actually surprised to see her like this. She seemed perfectly fine or even more so. He was kind of expecting the complete opposite.

"So" He said as he finally started to walk towards the bed "What's in for today?"

Elsa groaned at this.

"Ugh, Stags and Hens" She said, covering her face with a pillow while groaning.

"You seem pretty excited" Jack said jokingly.

"You bet I am" Elsa said taking the pillow off of her face and rolling her eyes as she sat down on the bed. "Today I do have to live up to Anna's expectations after all, and knowing her she'll probably more demanding than ever"

"Right. I forgot about that" Jack said, getting her point. "And speaking of Anna… She's expecting you downstairs, they have a brunch going on and I'm actually here to fetch you" He said while he looked at her pressing his lips together, knowing that she probably won't be too excited about that either.

"Fantastic" Elsa said. "I'll change and I'll be down in a sec" She said, finally getting out of bed.

"I'll wait for you" Jack assured.

X

When the two of them finally got down, Elsa was half surprised and half not surprised when she saw the extremism her sister has taken a simple 'brunch' to.

The dining room looked better than breakfast served at the Four Seasons, and it was able to feed the whole town of Arendelle, too.

She side-eyes Jack and he was already looking at her with an _'I know'_ look. After all he'd seen it before he went to wake her up.

Despite everything, Elsa put on her best smile and walked inside.

"Morning!" Elsa greeted.

Her parents were there and also Punzie's parents. Anna and Kristoff were at the center of the long dining table and Hans was at Kristoff's side.

She paid him no mind.

"I think you mean 'Good after noon'" Punzie was of course, the one who said that. "Stayed up late with Jack?" She added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Babe" Flynn teasingly warned, and it was only then Elsa saw him for the first time.

"Oh, hi! " Elsa said, as she awkwardly walked to where he was sitting and greeted him "Sorry I haven't stopped to say hi yesterday. It's nice to see you again!" Elsa said as she took a seat beside Flynn and Jack took a seat beside her.

"Yeah we kinda missed you yesterday" Flynn commented. "You left quite early"

"Something happened?" Punzie asked.

Hans was quick to hear his throat.

Jack sent him a warning glance, but he pretended he didn't see it.

" _Nothing_ happened" Elsa assured, not even bothering to look at Hans. "We were just tired"

"So" Anna then chimed in. "Did you enjoy yesterday's party sis?"

"Yeah, it was great, Anna" Elsa simply said, smiling at her. "Pretty crowded too"

"I know right! I couldn't even walk properly!" Anna added laughing.

"I'm so glad you all had fun then" Idun said, looking at her daughters sweetly.

"Yeah, we had a divine night as well, I swear Fjord's food just keeps getting more exquisite every time I go there" Aunt Primrose said.

"Definitely one of the best things Arendelle has" Uncle Thomas agreed.

"Definitely" Elsa said chuckling "We've been there with Jack a couple of days ago, he was-"

"To eat the salmon tartare you like so much? That was your favorite. I can't even remember how many times I took you there to eat that just because you were craving some" Hans' voice resonated in the room and it felt like the entire planet was put on mute after that.

Everyone was looking at him with wide-shocked eyes, dropped jaws. Punzie's fork even fell off her hands.

Elsa was looking at him so bewildered, mostly because he was looking at her 'sweetly' despite everything he spat out at her yesterday.

He had some nerve.

"Yeah we ate some" Jack's voice cut out the awkward silence, and everyone's gaze turned to him now. He was looking at Hans, challenge written all over his face "But she discovered a new shrimp dish she really felt in love with, so I guess that's the one that holds her heart now"

The tension could probably be cut with a sheet of paper.

"Oh yeah! We had some of that yesterday" Elsa's dad was quick to save the moment and ease up the situation a bit. "Truly delicious, my little angel. You have a great taste as always" He said as he smiled sweetly at Elsa.

"Anyways" Anna said after that. "I was meaning to ask you something, actually" She said quite nervously actually.

Oh, so that's what this whole brunch was probably about.

"Kristoff and I will be taking dance lessons tomorrow, for the wedding… and I was wondering if y'all could join us?" Anna asked, looking at the four of them: Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel and Flynn.

"No way in fucking hell" Punzie was quick to say.

"RAPUNZEL!" He mother chastised immediately.

"What!? I don't want to!"

"Dance lessons just two days before the wedding?" Elsa asked slightly confused.

"It'll be fun!" Anna promised.

Elsa sighed as Punzie and her mom were still barking at each other and then casted a glance at Jack. He simply shrugged with a playful smile.

"Okay, we're in" Elsa said finally. She didn't really want to, but what the hell? It was Anna's… week or whatever.

"You see! Your cousin's being a good sister and a good person. Where did your manners run off to, Rapunzel?" Primrose said with a big frown on her face.

"Don't know, don't care" Punzie simply dismissed her.

"Well… I'm pretty sure Eugene will be delighted to participate, right?" Primrose said with a malicious glint in her eye, knowing that she'll win.

"Uh…" Flynn said at first, but catching a glimpse of Punzie's dad looking at him with murdering eyes made him answer immediately. "O-Of course!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cowardice.

" _Fine_ " She hissed. "Let's fucking dance"

Anna squealed while jumping on her seat.

X

The day passed by without many events. The brunch was almost dragged till 4 p.m. since they were all so entertained talking about details of the wedding and so, that they lost track of time.

It was 6:30 p.m. now, and Elsa was finishing getting ready for Anna's bachelorette party.

Jack was laying in bed reading a book, already dressed up in a black shirt and grey pants for Kristoff's bachelor party and Elsa was finishing touching up her makeup in her vanity.

Elsa couldn't help but steal a glance at Jack almost every two minutes. She suddenly felt a rise of curiosity coming from her.

She didn't know if it was because he was quietly reading a book and she didn't quite picture him like that before or what but... he was just so - surprising?

It was like... at first she thought he was definitely the jock of the school in his teenage years. That unreachable popular guy every girl would faint for and then... He told her he majored in Psychology just because.

It's not like people couldn't be both types of person… She probably wasn't making any sense.

What she meant was that he seemed to surprise her at every turn every single time she discovered something new about him, no matter how small it was.

So, of course, she was curious.

But if she was being completely honest she was particularly curious about a specific part of him way more than the others.

His job.

There were so many questions bubbling inside her regarding his profession, but she didn't know if she should ask about it or not.

Still, he told her that she could ask whatever she wanted before, right? He'll let her know if he was allowed to spill or not.

Maybe she should…

After a few more minutes finishing her last touch ups, they both got out of the room and headed downstairs to the garage. Picking the keys of the same car they've been using ever since.

"What's with the outfit?" Jack asked. He was meaning to ask earlier because he didn't consider it to be an outfit someone would take to a bachelorette party, or any party for the matter.

Elsa was wearing a Lacoste tight-fitting white shirt with the famous crocodile big enough to spread across her chest. She matched it up with a highwaisted vintage tennis mini-skirt, and she finished her look with varsity black and white socks and white sneakers.

"It's a tennis-themed bachelorette. Anna loves the sport" Elsa explained. Jack just hummed in response.

As they got in, Elsa finally gave into her curiosity.

"Have you ever done a wedding before?"

Jack was kind of surprised by the sudden question but he didn't have any problems answering it.

"Some. Not like this one, though" He said as he started the car.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, curiosity spiking in even more.

"I've never traveled ten days with a stranger for a wedding" He simply explained. "If I do travel it's mostly for clients that go on vacations that normally don't include any family members"

"Oh" She just said.

They stayed quite for a while, the music playing on the radio the only thing breaking the silence.

"So, have you ever been attracted to one of your clients?" Elsa didn't even know how she managed to get the words out of her mouth. The question came out more nervous than she expected it to.

She was curious, okay?

Yes, she did know that most of the ones that have rented him were older than him, but she also acknowledged that there probably were younger women, too.

She found it impossible for someone to act so romantically or straight out be intimate with several someones and never get attached to anyone.

(She knew that they've barely did anything other than hand holding yet, but she knew he went way further with other people)

She didn't understand why her heart was threatening to explode as she waited for his answer, though.

Jack nearly chocked at the question while he fought as he could a blush threatening to possess his entire body.

He masked it with a chuckle well enough.

"I know you're curious, Princess, but I can't really discuss that with you" _Can't_ and _won't_. Ever.

Elsa also masked the shame that suddenly filled her.

"Come on! Do most of them want to sleep with you?" She pretended to tease.

"Why? Are you interested?" Jack asked smirking at her.

Elsa coughed at this, face flushed red as she tried to look anywhere but him.

"Yeah, no offence but I find the idea of sex for money morally repugnant, so…" She said trying to laugh it off.

Jack didn't seem offended by the comment and she sent a quiet 'thank you' to god.

"You know…" He said after a while, while finally parking in front of the place Anna rented for her party. "It's really not just about the sex. I mean, not every time at least." He said as both got out of the car.

"Yeah, right" Elsa instantly said.

"I have more people renting me to accompany them somewhere than for sex" He pointed out.

"Yeah, because you're expensive as hell" Elsa said with a 'duh' face.

Jack chuckled at this.

"No, really… It's not like that. It's about getting them what they actually need" He was trying to explain.

"An orgasm? With rubs on the back after sex?" She suggested, trying to hide a smirk. Jack chuckled again, this time unable to fight a faint blush.

"It's not about me, Princess" He said. "It's about you… or whoever I'm working with"

Elsa hummed at first, eyes not leaving his.

"Show me" She dared.

"Huh?" He was a bit startled at first.

"Show me what I need" She insisted. Jack lifted an eyebrow at her challenge.

"Hmm.." He said at first, in full teasing manner. "What's holding me back, though? I think it's the words 'morally repugnant'"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at this, and proceeded to leave her clutch in the hood of the car before crossing her arms on her chest, challenging him.

"Go on" She said.

Jack sighed at this, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous at least. He didn't know why, though. He'd done this a hundred times.

But he wasn't about to back out of it either.

He stepped towards her, into her personal space, watching as her eyes grew wider for a moment. He didn't stop, though. He carefully made her lean against the car as he got as close to her as he could possibly be without touching her.

Elsa's eyes were frantical, clearly overwhelmed by the sudden situation as she scanned the street in case anyone was watching them.

"Close your eyes" He ordered.

She looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Close your eyes, Princess, and relax, okay?" Elsa seemed to be a bit hesitant at first, but he felt her relax just a bit. "Don't worry, there's no one on the street, we're okay" He added. Elsa closed her eyes but tensed again instead. Jack sighed quietly. "I'm not gonna kiss you" He assured.

Elsa's chest tightened at his words, she couldn't help it.

It was getting a bit blurry between the lines of this make believe game they had going on. Sometimes she seemed to forget that Jack wasn't crazy about her as he pretended to be… and that he probably won't ever kiss her if it wasn't for the sake of his work.

She couldn't hold back a frown, even if her eyes were still closed.

Jack carefully caressed her cheeks, creating goosebumps in Elsa's entire body as she felt the familiar icy-hot shiver that seemed to consume her every time they touched.

She could feel him getting even closer, but more towards her right side as he continued to caress her.

Jack let out a shaky breath before finally whisper in her ear.

"He's gonna be so sorry he lost you. He'll realize how much of an idiot he was" He whispered as he watched Elsa's face frown. "So, stop worrying" He said. "Forget about everything. The past, the pain, what people think about it and just… remember, Elsa. Remember that you're an incredible and beautiful woman" he said, truthfully. "If you manage to do that, he'll realize what he lost"

Elsa felt like her whole body was on fire as she blinked her eyes open, immediately finding Jack's.

"Holy crap" She said breathlessly. "You're worth every penny".

Jack flashed her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You should get going" He pointed out.

"…Right" She said awkwardly. Now she couldn't meet him in the eye. "I-uh… I'll see you later" She said, waving at him as she scurried into the place.

Once she was in she finally felt like she was able to breath properly again.

"Took you long enough!" Punzie said as she greeted her. "I swear if I got to spend two more seconds alone with dumb and dumber I was gonna loose it" She said pointing out at two girls Elsa instantly recognized as Anna's best friends.

She couldn't blame Punzie.

"Sorry, Punz… We kinda got carried away-" She regretted saying that the second it left her mouth.

"With Jack?" Punzie wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Not in the way you think, so get your mind out of the gutter you pervert" She said teasingly, but was shocked to find that… She actually felt disappointed by her own words.

Heck no.

Hell had to freeze over before she started to feel disappointed about not being intimate with a prostitute.

 _Heck to the fucking no._

She was getting smashed tonight.

"I need a shot" She said hurriedly as she stomped towards the bar.

"That's the spirit!" Punzie cheered.

Once they got to the bar, Elsa saw Anna.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey, sis! Finally made it?" She said as she sipped her drink.

"Yeap, and we're gonna do some celebration shots" Elsa said. "Can you pass around some shots for a toast?" She asked one of the bartenders.

"Coming, lady" The dark skinned man said.

As soon as every single girl had a shot on her hands, Elsa lifted hers.

"To Anna!" Elsa screamed excitedly, before empting down its content in her mouth. She was quick to grab her back-up shot that was right behind her and empty it as well.

She wasn't a drinker, she'd never been… it'll only take her a few more shots to get to the state she wanted to be in.

Loud cheering made her turn towards whatever these horny ladies were cheering at.

Her face flushed crimson once she saw what the reason of the cheering was.

Jack was in the middle of several girls, looking at her as he tried to make his towards her without pushing anyone.

Once he finally got in front of her, he looked down at her and revealed her clutch.

"I thought you'll need this" He said with a teasing smirk. Elsa gulped as she felt her face growing hot once again.

"Silly me" She said with a teasing smirk. "Where was my head?" She couldn't help but give him a knowing look.

"I'll catch you later, okay?" He said as he turned to leave.

Punzie was quick to stop him on his tracks.

"A fox in the hen house, huh?" She said mischievously. "Why don't you stay and have a little fun with us?"

"Uh.." Jack said a bit nervously before he turned to Anna. It was her night after all.

"Oh, it's fine" She said, even though she didn't sound too convinced.

Those were the only words all the other ladies needed to hear before he was avalanched by them.

While he said he was pretty much used to the females' attention, he wasn't used to get touched by a dozen of them at the same time. He tensed up a little bit as he manage to make a few comments they made like 'You're so hot!' 'This shirt is perfect to rip it off' 'Is your hair natural? It's so sexy!'

They were some that actually _smelled_ him.

Goddammit, he wasn't the freaking stripper of the night! Yes, he was a prostitute but they didn't know that!

He tried to ask Elsa for help but she was back in a corner observing the whole deal with an adorable amused smile that he couldn't help but smile back at.

"Can you believe Elsa actually gets to fuck this guy?" Punzie said while she hung in the back with her cousins observing the whole show while eating peanuts like she was on the circus. Anna snorted at this, and Elsa just tried to fight back a smile. "No, seriously, though. You should send God a bottle of wine or a lime pie or something" She added and Elsa just smiled even wider while rolling her eyes.

Still, it was enough free show for the other girls, a sour taste in her mouth was starting to grow. She needed to step in already.

"Must feel great getting paid just for being you" She couldn't help but whisper in his ear. She didn't know where all this feelings and snappy comments were coming from.

"Who says I'm being me?" He said with a hint of offence in his voice.

Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me" Anna said 'sweetly' after a while, it was clear that Jack was being ask to leave.

"Anna" He addressed her. "Thank you for letting me take a glimpse into this famous female ritual" He said making every girl in the room chuckle. He lifted his glass of whiskey (that one of the girls got him) and said "Here's to the husbands who've won you, the losers who've lost you…" He purposely locked eyes with Elsa at this. "…And the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you" He finished and everyone cheered.

"And for the cock in the hen house" Anna added and everyone laughed.

Elsa then grabbed his hand and started to walk him towards the exit as some girls waved goodbye.

She smiled at him, painfully aware that everyone was looking at them now.

She left a timid kiss on his cheek as goodbye.

"Oh, c'mon! Is that really how you say goodbye to some buns like his!?" Of couse Rapunzel would say something like that.

Elsa blushed crimson and made a face at her cousin.

"Kiss him like you mean it!" A girl screamed from behind.

"Yeah, mark your territory or else someone might snatch him from under your nose!" Another one said.

"C'mon, Elsa!"

Everyone started to cheer.

Elsa looked nervously at Jack, and he looked back at her with a 'You don't have to' face. He didn't wanna force her or make her feel uncomfortable.

But the thing is… she _wanted_ to.

Before Jack could so much blink, he felt Elsa's delicate hands on each side of his face yanking him towards her, her lips crashing on his.

Jack's previous startlement disappeared as he felt her soft, minty lips moving against his.

It wasn't just a sweet-goodbye kiss. _Hell no._

He felt as she was about to rip his clothes off. Not that he wasn't complaining.

He held back a shiver as his hands grabbed her waist and pressed her impossibly close against him, hearing a quiet-sweet little moan coming from her.

Holy shit, he was gonna loose it.

His fingers dug in her hips as he felt her sweet tongue tease his just enough to set him on fire, making Elsa dug her fingers into his hair and grip it tight as she let out another little moan.

It was only then when they run out of air.

Elsa hesitantly separated from him, ghosting her lips against his and looking straight into his eyes while she did so.

He was all flushy, and she looked fucking gorgeous.

The loud cheering was what broke them apart completely.

Elsa sent everyone a nervous smile before turning to him once again, cerulean eyes traveling from his to his lips.

"I-I'll see you later, 'kay?" She stuttered out.

He took her sight in, his gaze also stopping on her lips several times.

He could swear she never looked as gorgeous as she did right now. She was beautiful, okay? And always looked beautiful… But now…

He was holding back the need to press her against the wall and kiss her again. Fuck all this crazy girls who might watch.

"Yeah" He let out breathlessly, looking at her one more time to then leave.

"Okay now" Punzie said right after. "Who's gonna buy the luckiest girl in the world a drink?" She said as she hugged Elsa.

Everyone cheered as Elsa tried to focus on anything else other than the sweet tingly feeling on her lips.

 ** _Notes:_**

*insert eyes emoji* ho ho ho.. did Christmas came early this year?

We have a kiss y'all.

Anyways, I don't have much to say right at the moment. Sorry I haven't posted earlier, though. My birthday's been a couple of days ago (sept. 4) and adulating requires to celebrate with every social group you have unless you wanna look impolite… which sucks.

Also, thanks for the wonderful feedback, as always! It motivates me to write so be sure to leave some :)

Sooooo….. What do you think? ;)

We'll read each other (hopefully) soon!

-Silvana


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn was never one to feel uncomfortable or out of place. He's always been really easy going and quick to make friends or at least to make place for himself if he indeed was out of place. With his confidence and good sense of humor it's just always been easy. But he did feel a teeny-tiny bit uncomfortable now.

It was probably due to the fact that he didn't get to know much people yesterday at the club, since he was rather interested in catching up with his girlfriend more than anything else; fuck long distance relationships, honestly… he was so glad they were putting an end on that but anyways, he only had time to meet Jack and Elsa and say a quick 'hi' to the couple getting married, didn't meet anyone else.

So, here he was, sitting alone by the bar at a bachelor party while rich people from all over the planet surrounded him.

Seriously, though, were the heck was Jack?

Kristoff previously tried to make him feel less casted out but then _sideburns_ came (Or Horny Hans as his _beautiful_ girlfriend liked to call him, pretty fitting if you asked him) and took Kristoff from him.

And there they were, a couple of booths from him drinking beer while they relived the old times or whatever.

Flynn couldn't help but listen, there wasn't anything left to do anyways.

"Remember when we took the girls hiking?" Sideburns asked, nostalgic smile on his face and all. Flynn could tell both of them were a little tipsy already. Kristoff took a swing of his beer before answering.

"Nope"

"You do!" Hans accused. "Heat from hell all morning only for it to pour all the afternoon"

"I don't" Kristoff denied again, not really paying much attention in Flynn's opinion.

"You backed your car over a kid's bicycle" Hans insisted.

"Sorry, no"

"Some reindeer got a liking on you and followed us until we left!"

"Sven!" Kristoff said suddenly remembering "I've named our dog after him" Kristoff said now nostalgic as well. Hans hummed in response.

 _'What the fuck'_ Flynn count help but think.

"Anna wore that _little_ bikini thing, but somehow it was Elsa the one that got stung by nettles" Hans continued.

 _Some_ comment to say about your best mate's future wife.

"Elsa never said a thing until Anna caught her scratching her arse" Hans added and Kristoff chuckled soundly at this.

"Yeah, I remember it" Kristoff said between laughs.

They both stayed quiet for a moment.

"I didn't deserve her back then" Hans said quietly Flynn almost missed it.

The statement caused Kristoff to narrow his eyes and Flynn to turn to them with a raised eyebrow, not caring if they realized he was eavesdropping them from the start.

They paid him no mind, though.

"And you do now?" Kristoff nearly scoffed, clearly offended.

Hans opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it once something else caught his attention.

"What the fuck's his problem?" Hans spit out with resentment on his eyes, causing both Kristoff and Flynn to follow his line of vision.

Jack had just entered the bar, eyes darting around the crowd scanning his surroundings while looking rather dazed and even _flushed_.

 _'Is he drunk?'_ Flynn thought, eyes narrowing at the sight of his new silver haired pal.

"What?" Kristoff asked clearly confused once he turned back to Hans.

"I don't know, mate. There's something about him I don't like" Hans nearly snarled.

Kristoff instantly snorted loudly at this.

"Yeah, that he's less than 5 per cent body fat and shagging your ex" Kristoff said between laughs. Hans casted him a nasty glare.

"That's _not_ it" Hans hissed through gritted teeth. "Just - Look at him! Walking around all American like he owns the place"

"What the hell, dude" Flynn whispered, obviously not being heard by them.

Kristoff turned around to glance at Jack once more, to see if what Hans was saying was true.

"Yeah, I think you're just jealous" Kristoff shrugged. "Don't blame you, though"

Flynn could see that Jack has already spotted him and was making his way towards them.

"Jealous my-" Hans tried to say, but was cutoff short since Kristoff elbowed him.

"Hey, man" Jack said, grabbing Kristoff's hand to then give him a bro-hug.

"Glad to have you here" Kristoff said patting on his back. Jack then turned to Hans, and with an icy glare he greeted him curtly, making Kristoff gulp at the tension.

"You finally came, dude." Flynn said chiming in and greeted Jack as well.

Jack merely nodded as he caught from the corner of his eye how Hans was rolling his eyes and Kristoff was discreetly chastising him. Before any of them could say anything, though, some nasty-raunchy music started to play that actually made Jack flinch.

Kristoff started to groan as all men in the bar cheered and whistled.

Flynn and Jack turned to where all male attention was currently at: three voluptuous young women walking down the stairs while throwing kisses and winking to everyone in the room.

"Oh, no" Kristoff groaned again, covering his face with his hands in clear frustration.

"C'mon, Kris. It's your last chance!" Hans said with a cheshire-cat like smile. The three girls were practically already dragging Kristoff as he repeatedly said no. "You'll thank me later!"

"Of course he was responsible of this" Flynn said rolling his eyes as he went back to sit in his previous booth, Jack taking a seat besides him. "He'll obviously try to get him to cheat"

Jack frowned at this while the bar tender handed him a beer.

"What, getting your best mate to cheat makes you feel more accomplished as a man in this country?" Jack said, clearly confused by the comment. Flynn cleared his throat and didn't meet his eye.

"Something like that" He simply said and took a sip of his beer. "Hey, where the hell were you by the way? I didn't have your phone number to ask you and I was beginning to think you weren't coming"

It was Jack's turn to clear his throat to avoid chocking. Just remembering what took place made his body heat all-over, he was pretty sure he was blushing right now.

Elsa kissed him.

Elsa.

Elsa fucking grabbed him from his shirt and stamped her lips on his in what had to be the hottest kiss he had in his life.

The same Elsa that got flustered every time he merely smirked at her.

"I had to leave Elsa at Anna's bachelorette party first" Jack quickly explained.

"Yeah, I figured that out. I still don't know what took you so long, though. The place isn't that far from here either" Flynn pointed out.

Jack just decided to play dumb.

"Anyways, Sideburns here was talking shit about you" Flynn continued.

"In front of you?" Jack raised an eyebrow confused. That seemed unlikely. Hans proved time and time again that he'd rather act like an innocent angel in front of people after all.

"Nah" Flynn said. "He was talking to mister groom, I was eavesdropping, though because I didn't have anything better to do"

"Okay" Jack said, trying to appear uninterested at first. He didn't want anyone to think that he gives two cents about Hans, but he also did wanna know what he could possibly have said. "What did he say?" He finally asked, earning a knowing grin from Flynn.

"Not much, just that he didn't like you" Flynn shrugged. "Though, he did say something about not deserving Elsa back then and he sounded kind of regretful"

"Not deserving her back then? What's that supposed to mean? That he does now?" Jack couldn't hold back the iciness in his voice.

"I don't know, man. That's exactly what Kristoff asked but then you showed up and he started to talk shit about you, so" Flynn explained.

Jack really wanted to get rid of the stupid sour taste in his mouth that shouldn't even be there to begin with.

He was being ridiculous. Yes, they kissed and yes, he more than liked it but this was a fucking job and Elsa was a client and he didn't want this to begin with.

Did he?

x

If Elsa were to say she was drunk, it'll be the biggest understatement of the year.

She didn't know how she was still managing to walk straight or say a sentence without slurring _too_ much but hey, that was a win, right?

The thing is, she needed to drink. She needed too, or else, she was gonna loose her goddamn mind because all she could freaking think of was icy-mint lips, crystal blue eyes and stupidly soft silver hair.

So, what began as one shot to help her flustered state go down quickly turned into about 3 shots and one too many gin tonics.

The alcohol was doing a pretty good job of keeping Jack of her mind as for now, he only crossed her mind every five minutes and that was also a win in her books given the state of the situation.

She was currently waiting for a new gin tonic at the bar (strawberry flavored this time) while the bartender was shooting her not-so-discreet looks. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him and take a closer (also not so discreet) look at him because he seemed awfully familiar.

"Ralph?" Elsa said tentatively, the bartender instantly flashed her a smile and also got her gin tonic in front of her.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" He exclaimed and Elsa instantly chuckled at this, shaking her head sillily. Ralph used to be a jock at her high school, the largest one at that. Everyone used to call him Wreck-It-Ralph due to his brutal force at probably every sport there was. He had a famous line back then, and that was definitely it.

"Oh, my gosh! What are you doing here!?" Elsa said and leaned over the bar to give him a quick hug. "I thought you were in Korea! Or was it China? Traveling the world with your best friend?" Ralph chuckled lightly at this.

"Close. Japan" He said. "But it turns out that I missed the frigid cold" He said jokingly.

"Did Elsa ever tell you that she dumped you because of your freakishly large hands?" Anna said as she slipped in the booth next to Elsa.

Ralph smile faltered a bit, and Elsa would probably be mortified if it wasn't because the alcohol, and also pissed at Anna for such a rude comment, but since she _was_ drunk…

"Don't listen to her, she's drunk" Elsa dismissed the comment jokingly as Anna giggled. Ralph just nodded awkwardly, keeping his smile that didn't really reach his eyes anymore. "But… I didn't really like _dumped_ you, right?"

Elsa and Ralph dated shortly. Or at least that's what she currently remembered. Plus, it was like in their freshmen year where relationships were hardly serious. It was mostly just to tag someone as a 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend', back in the day… no real feelings. Hence, the stupid reason why she left him.

Ralph shrugged once again regaining his confidence.

"Hard" He snorted. "But it was understandable… you were one of the hottest girls at school" He shrugged.

"Oh, we know Elsa was _the_ hottest girl at school" Anna said with a tight smile "Because she was voted Best Eyes and Brightest Smile, along with Best Face and Hair and Most Likely to Age Well" She continued as she looked at Elsa unblinking with glossy eyes.

Elsa bit her lip at her comments. Somehow it always came down to this. If only Anna could understand that she didn't give a shit about those things, and never did.

Anna let out a shaky breath before speaking again.

"You are my sister" She said almost whispering. "But I would've love you even if you weren't"

Elsa sighed and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"How about you get my sister a Cosmo?" Elsa said to Ralph.

That seemed to snap Anna out of whatever daze she was in.

"Tequila" She corrected, with a now regained smile.

"Sure" Ralph said and went to get it.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Are you all okay?" Elsa said, turning to Anna with concerned eyes.

She knew they might have their differences in the past, but she was her little sister and Elsa loved her no matter what.

"I don't know if I can do this" Anna said stuttering. Elsa blinked in confusion.

"The tequila shot?" Elsa asked.

"No, the wedding!" Anna exclaimed chocking back a sob as she looked at Elsa with glassy and red eyes.

Elsa blinked several times at what she said, opening and closing her mouth like a fish in bewilderment.

"I-I shouldn't be allowed to get married. I shouldn't" She said stuttering again while fighting to stop the tears.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa said completely shocked and concerned.

Anna looked at her with regretful eyes, but before she could say anything else 'I Like It' by Cardi B started to blast.

Anna's eyes transformed right before her eyes. Going from regret and sadness to her usual 'cheery' self.

"That's my song!" She exclaimed in the pitched voice she used in front of her 'friends' and dragged Elsa out to the dance floor.

Elsa didn't have a chance to ask anything more about her concerning behavior but she supposed it was just the alcohol in her sister's system.

x

"What the hell's wrong with Hans, anyways? As if I would sleep with a _stripper_!" Kristoff said while Jack helped him walk straight.

The party was over, or at least for the groom it was. It ended rather spectacularly in Jack's opinion: Hans and Kristoff yelling at each other because Kristoff refused to touch any of the hookers his 'best friend' brought.

So, Kristoff decided to dramatically leave but only made it half a block before falling on his face in the middle of the street. Thankfully, Jack decided to check on the pissed off groom and found him laying on his face as he helplessly tried to get up with no success.

Flynn decided to leave five minutes before the discussion started (lucky bastard) before he had to take care of something regarding his work or something like that, so Jack had to take care of Kristoff on his own.

"'Don't be such a pussy! You're about to get married! You _have_ to'" Kristoff continued his rant trying to imitate Hans' voice. "Did I have to?" He asked then.

Jack sighed, it was just too late and his rant was getting _too_ long. Hopeless romantics were one of the worst kind of drunks, but he liked this guy, so…

"From experience, I know a person in love doesn't want a prostitute" He said, concealing the acid in his voice.

It was true. From experience, he knew Elsa, who was in love with some bastard, wouldn't ever want him, a _prostitute_.

Kristoff looked at him like he didn't understand a word from what he said.

Jack sighed again tiredly.

"You did the right thing, Kristoff" He assured him.

It was true. He didn't know where this 'Is your last night single go fuck every pussy you can find!' _tradition_ came from but it was sickening, and in his opinion it's always been. It didn't matter if he was a prostitute or not. (he wasn't _that_ kind of prostitute, anyways). If you were about to marry the 'love of your life' how come the only thing you could think of your last day single was to have sex with someone other than your significant other?

It was one of the greatest examples about how 'love' was pure bullshit and a waste of time that only ended up giving you a broken heart.

"How do you know so much… about so much?" Kristoff said slurring the words.

" _I'm_ a hooker" Jack said, and they both stood unblinking for a few moments… until Kristoff bursted in laughter.

"I like you" Kristoff said, before entering the Winters Mansion.

Jack sighed tiredly, again.

x

She was going to do it. There was no backing from it.

Yes. Elsa _was_ going to do it.

She had her mind set already.

No going back.

She was _sure_.

That's why she was here, insetting every single credit and debit card she had in the ATM to get as much money as this stupid machine would allow her to.

She didn't know what give her so much boldness all of the sudden. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or was it Punzie's naughty comments? Or the jealous looks all the skanks at Anna's party gave her?

The thing is, the alcohol fell out short doing its job of keeping Jack out of her head. A couple of hours later and all she could think of was his lips on hers… and on her neck… and on her shoulder… and on her body… and everywhere.

When was the last time she had sex again? Oh, that right! Three years ago.

She never really felt like having sex with anyone else during that time but now.

Oh… now she wanted to, but not anyone. Nope. She wanted him.

And she was going to _get_ him.

She was sure he enjoyed the kiss, she was sure of it… and he did find her attractive, right? He said so many times.

And okay, _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , she liked him.

But who wouldn't? Right!? He was just so gorgeous! And funny and charming and gentle.

Maybe she has a crush on him. Maybe.

Which is a good thing, right? Because she's free of Horny Hans' grip! Hurray!

And maybe he has a crush on her? Moana and Merida think it's possible… and Punzie said he looked in love.

Maybe it could be just his job, too.

But it didn't matter. Because she had a plan B.

She was going to get him. Hopefully he'll want her to and that'll mean he also likes her.

But if he doesn't, she'll just pay him for sex… Because fuck 'morally repugnant' right?

And it won't hurt as bad if he didn't like her, right? After all, it was to expect. He was a prostitute. He's done this before.

With many women.

Elsa shook her head instantly, shooing the thoughts away.

That didn't matter now.

 _She was going to get him._

 ** _A.N.:_**

 ** _Hey guys! I KNOW AND I'M SORRY! It's been so long! But I'm glad to be back (mostly thanks to the Frozen 2 trailer) and I'm also so glad for your kind reviews._**

 ** _No much Jelsa interaction here, but next chapter… oh boy. I just want to warn you that next chapter will contain sexual themes BUT they'll be marked and it'll be completely skippable for the pure ones unlike myself. So, don't worry, I gotcha._**

 ** _I'm with newfound inspiration, so hopefully the next chapter won't take that long. Still, I'm kinda worried about this chapter and I know what your thoughts are so I know how should I proceed for the next chapter?_**

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! They help me a ton!_**

 ** _Anyways! I'll read you guys soon while I silently keep on praying for Jack to appear in Frozen 2 or for Elsa to remain single lol._**

 ** _til later!_**

 ** _Silvana._**


End file.
